


We Struggle Together

by SubtextEquals



Series: Agron and Nasir's Romantic Dramedy [3]
Category: Spartacus Series (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Fluff and Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-19
Updated: 2014-06-21
Packaged: 2018-02-05 08:58:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 24,588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1812709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SubtextEquals/pseuds/SubtextEquals
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Nasir's sophomore year of college and, while his and Agron's relationship is stronger than ever, they're still dealing with the effects of last year. New troubles rise and old ones worsen but they deal with it-- and the drama of the wedding of Nasir's brother-- together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Summer stretched on forever. In high school, Nasir had always longed for it but now he found himself missing his dorm, annoying roommate, and the boyfriend he’d spent most of his time with. The AC in his house had died some time in late July and his parents were still scrambling to have it fixed so when he wasn’t seeking refuge with Chadara, he was lying on his bed, hair spread out across his pillow, sweaty and tangled.

Nasir took out his phone and texted Agron.

_If I don’t survive the heat, know that I love you._

He rested his head back against the pillow again and was desperate enough to consider cutting his hair when he received a message back.

_i love you too. you can do it. think of me fucking you._

Nasir typed his response. _I’ll be even hotter then._

_itll be worth it_

Nasir smiled. That was true. _How many days?_

_too many_

Too many was in actuality nine days until break was over.

Fuck summer. Nasir should have signed up for summer classes. He would have if he hadn’t still been recovering from his concussion. His parents were worried about him but he’d seen a doctor and they said it was common to have trouble focusing and that he should tell his professors once fall classes began. As long as he wasn’t having any other symptoms, he shouldn’t be concerned.

He wished Agron was having an easier time.

_Did you have physical therapy today?_

_yeah_

_How’d it go?_

There was a long pause that betrayed Agron’s response in advance. _better_

Nasir sighed. That meant bad but he wasn’t going to call Agron out on the lie.

_Good. You’ll get there._

Nasir hoped he would.

 

The flight hadn’t been bad. The worst part of it was the anticipation and by the time he spotted Agron, his heart was already beating fast. But it sank when he saw Spartacus beside his boyfriend. Agron had mentioned he had trouble gripping with his right hand now but he had neglected to tell Nasir that he wasn’t able to drive.

Agron’s steps were hurried as he moved to meet Nasir and they had their arms around each other in moments. Agron lifted Nasir up several inches off the ground and Nasir didn’t even protest.

“Fucking missed you.” Agron murmured as he set Nasir back down on the floor but didn’t relinquish him.

“I know.”

Agron kissed him in response, pulling at his lip and practically making out with him in the middle of the airport before Nasir pulled away.

Spartacus was smiling at them. Nasir adjusted the strap of his bag over his shoulder and took Agron’s right hand to pull him back to their friend. Agron’s fingers curled around him and while he felt the last two fingers grip his hand, the first three merely rested against him.

Shit.

“It’s good to see you too, Spartacus,” Nasir said instead of voicing any concern for Agron’s hand. He knew it wasn’t welcome.

“I will not kiss you.” Spartacus replied.

“Good,” Agron said.

On the way first to grab Nasir’s suitcases, then to the car, the three of them talked about their summers (not that Agron and Nasir didn’t know how the other’s went) and what classes they were going to take. Spartacus also said he intended to have the History Club host more lectures this year and fewer movies.

“Yeah, but we’re still getting together to watch movies in our apartment, right?” Agron asked.

“Of course we are.”

Nasir and Spartacus loaded his luggage into the trunk of the car before they got inside. Agron and Nasir were in the back and Nasir had made sure that they weren’t in the same positions they had been during the car wreck. Agron still looked anxious, his left hand gripped the door handle before he let go and fumbled with his seat belt.

“Here.” Nasir leaned over and buckled it for him.

“Thanks.” Agron grumbled.

Nasir reached for Agron’s wrist, closing his hand around it and stroking up his arm. He flashed a smile at Agron when the man looked up at him. The frustration in Agron’s face faded and he returned the smile.

When Spartacus dropped them off at Nasir’s dorm, he helped carry Nasir’s suitcases in and then said a quick goodbye. Nasir didn’t bother unpacking. Agron had him on the bed as soon as the door closed.

 

Castus had the worst sense of timing.

Lugo had arrived yesterday so Nasir and Agron had switched from fucking in Nasir’s dorm to Agron’s apartment. They’d just finished, still covered in sweat and panting. Nasir’s hands were buried in Agron’s hair.

“I haven’t had enough of you yet.” Agron grinned and kissed Nasir, pushing hard with his lips before parting them and running his tongue along Nasir’s mouth.

Nasir welcomed him and grinned as Agron’s lips left his own only to find his neck.

Then his phone rang. It rested on Agron’s nightstand for when an alarm would go off to signal that they should really stop fucking and get out of bed.

Nasir groaned. “Hold on.” He reached for the phone and pressed it to his ear.

“Now isn’t a good time,” he said, pushing Agron’s head down lower so that it didn’t bump against his phone.

“Sorry to bother you.” That was Castus’s voice. “Call me when you have time.”

“Bye.” Nasir hung up and set the phone back on the nightstand.

Agron took his mouth away from Nasir’s collarbone. “Was that Castus?”

“Yes. Don’t.”

“I just asked.” Agron pushed himself up so he was staring down at Nasir.

It had been months but still their break up, even if they had gotten together again, stung, mostly because of how quickly it had fallen apart over irrational jealousy. And the things Agron had said.

“He’s still my friend.”

“I know,” Agron said. He leaned forward and kissed Nasir, harsher now.

Nasir’s lips were stiff for a moment before he relaxed and let Agron take charge. Nasir gripped Agron’s hip.

“Again?” He asked.

“Lots of time to make up for.” Agron replied before kissing down his chest.

 

Nasir had an easier time adjusting to the start of this semester, even if he found his homework harder. Agron was also struggling. He couldn’t take notes yet so the teachers either emailed him notes for their lectures or someone went with him to his classes and took them for him. It would have been a nice deal for him if he didn’t hate the fact that he needed it.

He and Nasir would be walking to and from classes, or just walking around campus, and Agron would start flexing his arm and hand, doing the exercises he’d been shown during the physical therapy appointments he still went to.

“Can you feel much?” Nasir asked one day.

Agron shrugged. “Depends on where you touch me.” He looked at Nasir and grinned.

Ignoring that look, Nasir took Agron’s arm and glided his finger down along the side closest to him.

“That?”

“I feel you,” Agron said but his voice was distant.

“Not well.”

Agron shrugged again. “It’ll get better.”

“It will.” Nasir laced his fingers with Agron’s and didn’t mind that Agron couldn’t do more than spread them apart for him.

 

Nasir needed to get started on his paper that weekend or he knew he was going to have problems later on but Faizan wanted to meet. They’d only talked on the phone over the summer and since Nasir got back they hadn’t seen each other. Instead of dinner, they were having some coffee.

Faizan couldn’t sit still in his seat and Nasir took only a small sip as he waited for whatever he was going to say. He tried not to speculate.

Finally, Faizan came clean. “I’m getting married.”

“You asked Alhena?”

Faizan nodded.

Nasir smiled at his brother. “Congratulations! Have you thought of a date yet?”

“Late spring. She suggested the summer but you’ll be gone and I’d like you to come.”

Nasir’s smile turned into a grin. “I’d love to.”

“Great. You haven’t really talked to Alhena so I thought we could all go out to dinner some time. The two of us, you, maybe Agron--”

Oh, well…

Faizan’s brow furrowed as he watched Nasir’s face. “Are you two still together?”

“Yes,” Nasir said quickly. “It’s not that. I’ll ask Agron.” And if Agron said no, he’d explain to his brother about Duro but not unless he had to.

Faizan still looked suspicious.

“Everything’s fine with him. Agron’s-- having a hard time this semester.” Nasir really wished he was a better liar.

“I’m sorry to hear that. I hope he gets to feeling better.” Faizan spoke slowly and he was still giving Nasir that look.

Ugh. Fuck.

 

Nasir had no idea when he was supposed to broach this subject with Agron. He’d arranged to meet Faizan and his now fiancee two weekends from now. He had that long to bring it up to his boyfriend.

Unfortunately for him, Agron knew Nasir’s habits and he could tell when he was holding something back.

Nasir had been ready to make out with Agron as soon as the door to the apartment closed behind him but instead Agron folded his arms over his chest.

“Nasir, what is it?”

Nasir blinked. “What?”

“There’s something you’re not telling me.” Agron’s voice was far from warm.

Nasir really did not want to know what Agron thought that might be but he had a guess.

“I was waiting for the right time to tell you.”

“Tell me what?” Agron still sounded sharp.

“My brother’s getting married.”

The tension in Agron’s shoulders eased. If only that were true for his voice. “Why didn’t you tell me?”

“I didn’t know how you’d react.” He still wouldn't be sure how Agron was reacting until he’d stop being angry at him over keeping a secret.

“What’s that supposed to mean?” Agron demanded.

Nasir kept calm as he stared back at Agron. “I know Faizan and I remind you of you and Duro.”

Agron was still save for how he clenched his jaw. “I’m happy that you two have each other. You don’t have to hide that from me.”

That was not, Nasir noted, a denial. But then Agron must have known it would have been pointless to deny it.

“I’m not trying to hide it,” Nasir said. “I’m trying to think about what you’re feeling.”

“I’m feeling fine.”

Nasir was not going to bring up Agron’s frequent nightmares and how it was bad enough on some days that he would wake up after a strong kick with a bruise on his calf muscle. He did stare at Agron though.

“I’m fine.” Agron insisted.

“Alright.” Nasir nodded. He stepped closer to Agron, took his hand in his own, and pressed a kiss to the back of it.

Agron moved his hand out of Nasir’s so he could cup his cheek.

“I don’t need you protecting me.”

“I know.” Nasir pushed himself up onto his toes so he could kiss Agron.

When they pulled away, Agron was more relaxed and even smiling a little. “Anything else you’re keeping from me?”

He might as well come out with it now.

“Faizan invited us to dinner with his fiancee.”

Agron had been stroking down Nasir’s neck but at those words his hand froze. “Both of us?”

“Yeah.” Nasir stepped back so he could look at Agron. “Is that all right?”

Agron looked uncertain but he shrugged as if to brush the emotion off. It didn’t work. “Yeah. Yeah, I’m fine with it.”

“Because you don’t have to go,” Nasir said. Truthfully, Agron and Faizan hadn’t interacted much at all either and after they’d broken up, Faizan was a good deal warier of the man. But at least he’d extended this invitation.

“No. I’ll go. I _want_ to go,” Agron said firmly. “It’ll be fun.”

 

“Agron, what were you thinking?!” Nasir slammed the door closed behind them after entering Agron’s apartment. “You can’t call your teachers cunts in front of someone you just met!”

“She asked me how I liked my classes!” Agron stretched his arms out in front of him. “How was I supposed to know she was going to be offended? It’s just a word!”

“It’s a word for a woman’s vagina _and_ an emotionally charged insult. Just because you can use it with our group of friends doesn’t--” Nasir had to take a breath to keep himself from raising his voice any further. “Oh, Agron.”

“It’s not a big deal!”

“Yes, it is.” Nasir sighed and walked over to the couch and collapsed on it. “That was the first time I spent more than ten minutes with my future sister-in-law and the first time you met her.”

“Well, how often are we going to see her?” Agron took a seat next to him.

“I don’t know about you but I was hoping to not make myself look like an ass in front of her and my brother. You know, I’d like to have a relationship with him that’s not completely shitty.”

“It won’t be shitty. I just won’t see them again. You’ll be great on your own.”

Nasir sighed. He had _wanted_ Agron to get along with the only family members he knew he could. Because Agron was important to him and…

“Agron, I love you, but you need to work on your manners. It’s not just for my family.”

“Fuck that. I get along just fine.”

Nasir scowled at him. “Do you talk to your parents like that?”

“Of course I don-- oh.”

“Yeah,” Nasir said, voice flat. “You see my point.”

Agron waved his hands in front of him. “They’re not my parents’ age though! I thought they’d be cool with it.”

“Damn it, Agron.” Nasir leaned back in his seat.

Agron shifted closer to him. Nasir allowed it.

“I’m sorry.”

“If they let you come to the wedding, do not do that again.”

“No fucks, cunts, or bitches at the wedding.” Agron promised.

“Or craps, shits, and damn its.”

“Fuck, I can’t even say those?”

Nasir resisted the urge to roll his eyes.

 

“I can’t tell if I’m in love with a child, a toddler, or a fourteen year old.” Nasir told Naevia as they lounged on the field, waiting for the others to arrive for a soccer skirmish. He idly rubbed at his leg where Agron, caught in a nightmare, had kicked him in his sleep last night.

“Agron is all three.” Naevia replied. “What did he do this time?”

“He opened his mouth and ruined dinner with my brother and his fiancee.”

“He is Agron.” Naevia squinted. “Is that your friend?”

Nasir followed her line of sight. “Chadara!” He called and waved.

Chadara waved back as she continued to walk.

“Busy?” Naevia asked.

“I think she has a class.” Or she was going to see her other friends. They weren’t exactly in the same circles anymore and the only one of his other friends Chadara got along with was Mira. Sort of.

He would have to tell her about the unfortunate dinner later. She seemed to have given up on encouraging him to be with Castus-- for the most part anyway. Nasir could forgive Agron. She couldn’t.

“How much trouble are you in with your brother?” Naevia asked.

“I talked to him. I managed to smooth it over for me but Agron’s not invited to any more dinners and I think I can safely say my brother wants me to break up with him.”

“Do you want to?”

“Of course not.” Nasir answered. “You know that.”

“I do. And that’s all that matters. Believe me. The first time Crixus met my mother he pissed her off too.”

Before Nasir could ask how Crixus was doing, not having seen him since he’d returned home to recover, Naevia stood.

“There they are,” she said.

She was right. Spartacus, Gannicus, Saxa, Mira, and Agron were on their way over. Nasir stood as well and headed over to meet Agron, impatient for his first kiss of the day.

 

Fall break came sooner than Nasir expected. Not that midterms hadn’t been awful and seemed to drag on forever, but aside from that the semester had run away from him. He blamed Agron and how comfortable he felt waking up in his arms.

Like now, for instance.

Agron slid his hand down Nasir’s stomach and Nasir turned to allow Agron to lean forward and kiss him.

“We should get ready to go.” Nasir mumbled.

“Mm.” Agron pressed his face against Nasir’s neck and mouthed at his flesh. “Later.”

“Sure you want me to go?” Nasir asked.

“You’re my ride.” The words came out muffled but Nasir still understood them and smiled at them.

“What if I want revenge for dinner with Faizan?” He asked.

“You know better than to piss off my parents.”

Nasir still felt apprehensive about it. They’d joked about Nasir going with Agron to visit his family for Thanksgiving but he’d forgotten about it until Agron reminded him a few weeks ago. He’d met Agron’s parents briefly after the car accident. He and Agron had only been exes at the time and, while Agron’s parents probably expected him to stay and talk, Nasir had all but run from the scene as soon as he could. He hoped that didn’t reflect poorly on him now.

“It’ll be fine.” Agron reassured him. He touched Nasir’s cock and Nasir’s body stiffened in response.

“Agron--”

“Need a distraction?” Agron asked. His fingers twitched as he attempted to curl them around Nasir’s cock. Attempted. “Fuck.”

Nasir reached down and placed his hand over Agron’s. He guided his lover’s fingers around his cock.

“Better?” He asked.

Agron stroked him in response. Nasir leaned his head back, opening his mouth and gasping as Agron’s hand moved back up his cock and then down again. Slowly.

“Agron, we-- need to be quick.” Nasir panted.

“They won’t care if I’m late.” Agron pressed closer and Nasir could feel the man’s arousal against the back of his thighs.

Nasir exhaled sharply when Agron bit down on his neck at the same time as he stroked him. He reached behind him and grasped Agron’s hip, bringing him closer, letting him grind against his thigh as he pushed back.

“Ah--” Nasir’s nails dug into Agron’s skin. He bit his lip.

He should have found the heat of Agron’s body suffocating but he wanted nothing more than to melt back against him and have the man wrapped entirely around him. To feel his presence and his skin over Nasir’s, every inch of it. He wanted…

Nasir was thrusting into Agron’s hand, uncertain of when he’d ever started that. He had to let go of Agron’s hip to grab his hand again as his cock slipped free of his grip. After he guided Agron around him again, they kept going. Agron was grunting. Nasir moaned and hissed. He came first and as quiet as he tried to be he still cried out when he spilled across Agron’s hand.

Panting, his body still trembling, he let go of Agron’s hand to reach between them and wrap his own hand around Agron’s arousal. It only took a few strokes before Agron came as well, his moan muffled by Nasir’s neck.

Agron kissed his lover’s shoulder. “Nasir.”

“You’re terrible, Agron.” Nasir smiled.

Agron scraped his teeth along Nasir’s skin. “Mm?”

“Because now we’re going to have to take a shower together and I know what will happen.”

Agron chuckled, rolled onto his back, and pulled Nasir on top of him.

 

Nasir kept his eyes on the road. They were approximately halfway through the three hour drive to Agron’s home-- his actual home and not his apartment-- and he could already feel the anxiety creeping. Nasir didn’t think of himself as a nervous person but there were always exceptions. Meeting the parents of the boyfriend you’d been dating for a year (with an interruption) qualified as an exception.

“Agron.” He started. “Are you sure your parents like me?”

“Yeah, they told me I have good taste.”

“They haven’t even met me.”

“Yes, they have.”

“That doesn’t count.” Nasir slowed down as a car put on its turning signal in front of him.

“You visited me in the hospital even though I broke up with you and was a raging asshole. That came across well.”

“Yeah, but do they know you were a raging asshole?” Nasir asked.

Out of the corner of his eye he saw Agron shrug. “Not in so many words.”

“You told them we broke up?”

“You want to talk about this?” Agron asked skeptically.

Nasir glanced at Agron. “I’m curious.”

“I did. When they came back in to see me after you left they saw I was-- they wanted to know what was wrong and I said more than I should have.”

“Oh,” was all Nasir could say in response to that.

“So yeah, they know I’m a raging asshole. But they’re my parents. They knew that to begin with.”

“Well,” Nasir began, putting on more of a show of being cheerful, “you’re my raging asshole.”

He laughed before Agron could even make a joke.

 

Nasir wasn’t sure what he expected Agron’s home to be like. Bigger? He had to fit in it after all but it was actually pretty small, at least judging by the outside. It was made of brick too, with a very small porch and a only slightly larger yard. A far cry from his own parents’ upper-middle class house miles away.

“Don’t be nervous.”

Nasir realized he was still gripping the steering wheel tightly and he let go and turned off the car. “I’m not.”

“And if you use the word ‘cunt’ they won’t make you sleep on the couch for the night. I’ve got you all to myself.” Agron touched Nasir’s cheek, tilted his head, and leaned in to kiss him.

Nasir pressed his lips to Agron’s, allowing him to deepen the kiss for a fraction of a second before experiencing a strong sense of deja vu. His parents had caught him in a similar position once and he was not going to let Agron’s parents do the same.

He pulled away. “Come on.”

He got out of the car and opened the trunk to grab both their suitcases. Agron grabbed his before Nasir could, grasping with his left hand. When Nasir stepped back it was Agron who lowered the trunk with his right hand, even if he pressed down with the palm of his hand instead of using his fingers.

Nasir let Agron lead the way to the door and it was he who knocked while Nasir stood behind him, reassuring himself with the knowledge that at least this couldn’t go as badly as their dinner together with Faizan and Alhena.

Agron’s mother opened the door and she beamed at them both as soon as she saw them.

“Agron.” She had her arms around her son in a moment, holding him close before pulling back. “Hello, Nasir.”

Agron moved to the side so Mrs. Zimmerman could shake Nasir’s hand.

“It’s good to see you again.”

“It’s good to see you, too.” Nasir smiled.

This was all right. He could do this. He was able to handle his own parents, after all.

“Have you eaten? I can make a salad.” Agron’s mother offered as she stepped back to let them in.

“That’d be great.” Agron walked inside, glancing back at Nasir.

Once they reached the living room, Nasir saw Agron’s father seated on the couch. He stood.

“Look who’s here.” He walked over to Agron and gave him a hug, then, as Agron’s mother had done, shook Nasir’s hand. “We’re glad to have you here.”

“Thank you for letting me come.”

“Nasir,” Agron looked over at him and gestured back towards a hall. “Let’s get our stuff in my room.”

Nasir smiled at Agron’s parents before following Agron toward his room. As they walked through the hall, he glanced at the walls. There were pictures lined up, school photos of two boys as well as others of them playing together. He recognized Agron but he’d never seen his brother. He had dark hair and eyes, more like Agron’s father.

Nasir didn’t realize he had paused until he heard Agron’s voice.

“Yeah, that’s Duro.”

Nasir looked back at Agron and saw that he’d turned, not to face Nasir, but to look at the pictures, tense and distant.

He pointed to the last school picture of Duro. It wasn’t the best, and the smile was clearly forced, unlike the candid ones under it.

“He had dreadlocks a week before this. So did I but our parents made me cut my hair before my senior picture. He thought it wasn’t fair to me so he cut his too.”

Nasir took a moment to picture Agron in dreadlocks. At any other time he would have laughed at the image. He took a step closer to Agron but before he could touch him, Agron was moving down the hall again.

“Come on, this room.” He pushed his door open.

Nasir looked inside as Agron set his suitcase by the closet. The room wasn’t large, or decorated either though he saw signs of where a poster or two had been hung up. He also noted some chips in the paint that looked like something had been thrown at the walls. That was no great surprise.

He set his bag by Agron’s while he looked at the bed.

“I was afraid we wouldn’t have room,” he said, nodding toward it.

“Told you not to worry about it.”

“I still can’t believe your parents are letting me sleep with you.”

Agron smiled. “Except for the dreadlocks, they’re pretty cool about stuff.”

“They really are.” Nasir was sure that even if he were straight, his parents wouldn’t let anyone interested in him anywhere near his bedroom.

“So…” Agron stepped closer to Nasir, staring down at him with greedy eyes. “I’d think about you in bed with me this summer. How about making a few fantasies come true tonight?”

Nasir placed his hands on Agron’s chest to keep him from leaning in. “We’re not fucking with your parents in the house.”

“We’ll be quiet. It’s not like they don’t expect it to happen.”

“No, Agron.”

“You know what I can do to you.” Agron brushed Nasir’s hands away and then grabbed the back of his head to hold him while they kissed.

“I’m going to be a terrible guest. Fucking the hosts’ son.” Nasir moved to kiss Agron again.

Then they heard Agron’s mother. “Salad’s ready!”

Agron groaned.

“Wait a few hours.” Nasir pressed his lips to Agron’s again, then nudged him toward the door. “Let’s eat.”

As they walked into the hall, Nasir saw Agron glance at the door opposite his before his gaze flicked back to Duro’s picture. This time, Nasir was close enough to reach forward and take Agron’s hand in his.

 

Nasir was relieved to find that, after the first hurdle, it was easy to talk to Agron’s parents. They asked Nasir about his classes and general questions about where he was from but avoided asking about his own parents. He made a note to thank Agron for warning them about that.

“Agron told me you have a brother,” Mrs. Zimmerman said.

Nasir finished swallowing his bite of salad. “Yeah, Faizan.”

“Do you talk to him often now that you’re in college?”

“Every other week. He doesn’t live that far away so we get together at least once a month.”

“Oh, you said you were from Arizona. I thought--”

Nasir saw Agron glance at him. “I’m adopted. My parents moved a few years later. When I applied for colleges I wanted to come back.”

“You shouldn’t have been separated. I’m glad you found him again,” Agron’s mother said.

“So am I.” Nasir looked at Agron, who was focused on his now empty plate.

Just when Nasir was about to hold his hand, Agron pushed away from the table. “Anyone want me to get their plate?” He didn’t wait for the answer as he grabbed his father’s empty plate, stacked it on his own, and left.

The three of them fell silent, each of them watching as Agron made his way to the kitchen, kicking the door closed behind him.

Agron’s father frowned and started to stand but his wife pulled him back down.

“It takes him a few days to get used to being here,” she said. “A lot of memories.”

Nasir thought back to the way Agron had looked at Duro’s picture and lingered outside his door.

“I understand.”

 

Fortunately, Agron was in a better mood by the time his parents went to bed. He and Nasir stayed up later. They were both on the couch, Nasir lying against Agron’s chest, cradled between his legs.

“The SyFy channel has some God awful movies.” Nasir commented as the protagonist sawed a shark in half.

“She’s still alive? Don’t sharks have rows of teeth in their mouths?”

“It’s a shitty movie, Agron. It has shitty movie logic.”

“What are you talking about? It’s a fucking masterpiece.”

Nasir laughed along with Agron. He turned his head and nuzzled his boyfriend’s neck. Agron grasped Nasir’s hip in return, dipping his fingers below his jeans a second later.

“Not on the couch.” Nasir chided but didn’t pull Agron’s hand away.

“I’m just touching you.”

Nasir could hear his grin. “I know what you’re doing. I’m trying to watch a movie and you are literally getting in my pants.”

“You’d rather watch this shit movie?”

Nasir grinned. “Five more minutes, Agron.”

Agron reached to take the remote control from Nasir’s hands but Nasir moved it and held it out away from him. 

“No. I want closure.”

Unfortunately, Agron’s reach was longer than Nasir’s and he started to take the remote from Nasir’s grasp. But it was with his right hand and his fingers fumbled, unable to get a grip on it.

“Have it your way,” Nasir said quickly before Agron could become too frustrated. He turned off the tv. Then he shifted in Agron’s arms so he was half facing him. “The lube’s in your suitcase.”

“Or you could give me a blowjob here.” Agron stroked his fingers through Nasir’s hair.

“Not where your parents could walk in on us.” Nasir kissed Agron before pushing himself away from him.

“They’re sleeping.” But Agron followed Nasir to his room.

As soon as they were both in the room, Agron was on Nasir. He pushed him by his hips back onto the bed, pinning him there.

“Don’t make me yell,” Nasir said as he pulled off Agron’s shirt.

“I don’t make you do anything.” Agron kissed Nasir’s neck. He sucked hard at his throat.

“Agron, no hickeys.”

“Don’t tell me what to do in my house.” Agron growled. Then he got his hand in Nasir’s pants.

“Oh…” Nasir threw his head back. “Fuck. I told myself we weren’t going to do this.”

“Did you believe it?”

Nasir gripped Agron’s hair and pulled him up. “No.” He pressed their lips together hard and thrust up into his hand.

From there he did his best not to yell.

 

Nasir didn’t immediately know what woke him. Then he felt Agron’s hand twitching against his stomach and his legs jerking.

Not again.

Nasir turned. “Agron.”

Agron’s eyes remained tightly shut and, while Nasir couldn’t see through the dark, he’d bet that his face was pulled into a look of pain. It had been the times before.

“Agron,” Nasir said louder and grabbed Agron’s shoulder.

Agron rolled onto his back and Nasir moved to place himself over him.

“Wake up. It’s a dream. Wake--”

Nasir didn’t get a chance to finish that sentence because at that moment Agron’s leg jerked up. He kneed Nasir right in the crotch. Nasir let out a string of curses and immediately collapsed on Agron. Of course, _that_ managed to wake him.

“Nasir?”

Nasir couldn’t answer. He was too busy uttering curses that would ordinarily make Agron proud.

“Why are you-- what happened?” This time Agron was the one to take Nasir’s shoulders and he rolled him onto his side.

“Piss drinking bitch--” Nasir clutched his crotch. “You kicked my balls!”

“I what?”

“You were having a fucking nightmare. I tried to wake you and you _kicked_ me.” Nasir really wanted to throw something right now.

“Shit.” Agron swore. “Nasir, I’m sorry.”

Nasir rolled off the bed and onto his feet. “Next time you’re living with your nightmare.” He snapped before taking a deep breath. He felt for his jeans on the floor and grabbed them, not bothering to search for his boxers before getting them on. “Give me the blanket.”

“What?” Agron sat up.

Nasir grit his teeth together. “I’m sleeping on the couch.”

“Nasir, don’t-- I didn’t do it on purpose.”

“That’s why I’m moving.” Since Agron hadn’t moved, Nasir grabbed the blanket for himself. “You’re sleeping on your own.”

“Nasir…” Agron pleaded.

“ _Goodnight._ ”

Just as he left the room he heard Agron.

“Fuck.”

 

Agron’s parents didn’t say anything when they found Nasir sleeping on the couch that morning, for which Nasir was eternally grateful. While they were milling around in the kitchen, Nasir went back to grab some clothes to change into. Agron was still asleep so he was careful to be quiet as he went for his suitcase.

“It was an accident,” Agron said.

Nasir, who had just been in the process of grabbing a shirt, froze. “I know it was an accident.” He unzipped his jeans, stood, and slipped out of them. The look on his face was stern as he turned his leg to show Agron his calf muscle.

“See that?” He pointed to a fading bruise. “That was an accident too. I know you can’t control it Agron but for fuck’s sake, I am not going to put up with this.”

“What does that mean?”

Nasir reached for the boxers he’d selected and put them on. “You need help.”

“What does that mean?” Agron’s voice was harsher this time.

“I know why you’re having these dreams. You know why. You need to talk about it.” Nasir pulled his boxers on and grabbed his shirt again.

The sheets that had covered Agron’s body slid away as he rose. He was naked but Nasir kept his attention on his face.

“I’m not seeing a shrink. They don’t work.”

“Do you want me to keep sleeping on the couch or to keep using me as a nightly punching bag?”

“I don’t.”

Nasir went to dig through his clothes for a pair of jeans. “Then go. They’re free at the health center and if they’re not any good, you can ask for a referral.”

“I’m not--”

Without turning back, Nasir balanced on one leg and pushed his other leg back straight so the bruise would be visible.

“...I’ll make an appointment when we get back.”

“Thank you.” Nasir found his jeans and started to pull them on.

“I am sorry,” Agron said quietly.

Nasir sighed. “Don’t be sorry.” He zipped up his jeans and turned back to Agron. “I know you can’t help it.”

“You’re angry.”

“I got kicked in the balls, Agron. If that happened to you, what would you be?”

Agron looked away. “Furious.”

“Yeah.”

“So… you’re sleeping on the couch from now on?”

Nasir shook his head. “No, I’ll sleep with you but-- I’m not sticking around if there’s another nightmare.” Much as he didn’t want Agron to suffer through it, he had no desire for another painful encounter with Agron’s leg.

“That’s fair.”

“Yeah.” Nasir walked over to Agron, placed his hand on the man’s bare hip, and pushed himself up to kiss him. “Your parents are making breakfast.”

“Are you telling me to get dressed?” Agron slipped his hand under Nasir’s shirt.

“No, it’s a suggestion.” Nasir took his hand off of Agron so he could pull Agron’s away. “But I’m not going to distract you right now.”

“Oh.” Agron shrugged. “Fine. You get to wait until tonight.”

Nasir smiled as Agron walked to his dresser to get his clothes. With Agron’s back turned, he was free to check out his ass.

“We’ll see.”

 

Over the week, Agron introduced Nasir to some of his friends, watched him play one of the video games he had at home, ate turkey with his family, and kicked Nasir’s legs twice two nights in a row. After that, he seemed to calm down. His mother was right. It did take him a few days to get used to being home.

They had to leave soon and, after making sure that Agron’s parents weren’t watching (there was a difference between having implicit approval and rubbing it in their faces), they went to the bathroom together to shower. No worrying about running out of hot water that way. That was the only reason.

Agron dragged his fingers through Nasir’s hair, massaging the shampoo into it while Nasir rubbed the soap into Agron’s body. Nasir tilted his head back.

“Like that?” Agron asked.

“You’re good at this.”

“At having my hands all over you?” Agron grinned. He switched their positions so that Nasir was directly under the running water.

Nasir closed his eyes. “Yes, you are.”

Agron laughed a little, then Nasir felt him move and soon lips covered his own. He wrapped his arms around Agron’s waist. They stayed like that for a while, Agron nipping at Nasir’s lip, pressing his own against them until he turned Nasir so that he was against the wall. He grabbed Nasir’s leg and hiked it up over his waist, then did the same to the other leg though the grip was looser.

He pinned him to the wall with his hips, grinding against Nasir, who had now wound his arms tight around Agron’s shoulders.

“We need to make it quick.” Nasir whispered against Agron’s lips.

Agron’s response was to kiss him even harder and thrust forward. Nasir moved back against him. He raised one hand to grip Agron’s hair. Water rippled down both their bodies as they rocked against each other. Nasir pulled away to gasp.

“You look so fucking good.”

Nasir smiled. “How good?”

“Like you were made for me to fuck you.”

Aha. Progress.

“And if I were?” Nasir asked.

“Then I’m the luckiest fucking man on earth.”

Nasir kissed him again, moaning as he felt the tension rise and then break. When he came, his body shook and he pressed his head back against the wall. Agron whispered Nasir’s name as he found his climax. It took Nasir several moments before he unwound his leg from Agron’s waist.

“I think we’re almost out of hot water.” He kissed Agron lightly. “No more wandering hands until we get back.”

“No, I’m groping you once we’re out the door.” Agron grinned.

Nasir smiled in return. “I hope your parents aren’t going to look out the window.”

“Ah, who cares.”

 

“It was so good having you here,” Agron’s mother said as she shook Nasir’s hand.

“Thanks again for having me. It was a lot of fun.”

“Maybe I’ll bring him back next year.” Agron ran his hand down Nasir’s now dry hair.

“You’ll be welcome if he does drag you here.” Agron’s father smiled.

Agron finished saying his goodbyes and they put their suitcases in the trunk of the car before taking their seats.

“I’m ready for your parents to adopt me,” Nasir said as he started the car.

“That would make us related.” Agron kicked his seat back.

Nasir smiled. “Ours will be a forbidden love.”

It had been a week since they got here, plenty of time to forget the way back, and Nasir took a wrong turn as soon as they got out of Agron’s neighborhood.

“Nasir--”

“Yeah, I know. Tell me how to get out of here.”

Agron kept giving him directions but Nasir noted his voice was a little less steady with each block until he fell silent.

“Agron, do I turn or go straight? ...Agron!”

“Just get us out of here.” Agron almost snapped.

“I am trying-- shit.” He missed the turn, not that he was sure he was supposed to take it. He hoped he wasn’t. “Agron, if you’re not going to help me, I’m getting my phone out and I don’t want it to lead us into a ditch.”

That seemed to shake Agron out of it. “There are no ditches here. Keep going for two blocks and turn left.”

Nasir nodded. “Thank you.” A block later he asked: “Do you want to tell me what that was about?”

“We passed where Duro died.”

Nasir was quiet. That was the last thing they had needed right now, after Agron was confronted with the memories of Duro and looking at pictures every time he walked down the hall.

“I’m sorry. If I hadn’t got us lost--”

“It’s not your fault.”

Nasir made the turn. Well, they couldn’t talk about this now and he knew Agron didn’t want to so… “Get my iPod.”

“What?”

“Driving music. Put on In This Moment.”

Agron reached to the back seat to grab Nasir’s iPod, then set it up and selected the music and soon “Blood” was blasting through the speakers.

_I hate you for the sacrifices you made for me._

“Thank God.” Agron settled back in his seat. “I thought you were going to put some soothing shit on.”

“Never.”

Every time Nasir got the chance, he glanced over at Agron. Despite the music he was clearly enjoying, Agron never fully relaxed.

Two hours later, Nasir felt his eyes start to glaze over.

“I need a break,” he said and pulled over at the nearest rest stop.

Once the car was off, he leaned back in his seat and closed his eyes.

“Tired?” Agron asked.

“That’s what happens when you fuck me in the shower.” Nasir opened his eyes, unbuckled his seatbelt, and leaned over to kiss Agron.

Agron curled his fingers around Nasir’s neck. He pulled away. “Want to continue this in the back seat?”

“Ask me after we’ve had some of those sandwiches your parents gave us.”

Agron reached in the back to grab the food. It was a pleasant surprise when Agron managed to grasp the container and open it with his right hand. He handed a sandwich to Nasir, who promptly bit into it. They sat back, chewing in silence.

Nasir swallowed. “Do you want to talk about it?”

“What?” Agron asked after a moment, his tone indicating he didn’t actually need to ask for clarification.

“You know.”

There was a pause. Nasir kept watch on Agron, who was still chewing.

“The only time you talked about it in any detail, you were high on painkillers.”

“I remember,” Agron said shortly.

“You’re going to have to talk about it eventually.” Nasir’s voice was gentle.

“I know. I promised.”

Nasir looked forward. He shifted his back and stretched his legs as much as he could.

“There’s not much to say. I held him. He died.” Agron wasn’t looking at Nasir either.

“Agron--” Nasir started.

“It was quick and there was blood everywhere. But not as bad as you were after our wreck. The coroner said it was mostly internal bleeding. He was only awake a few minutes and he was hemorrhaging in his brain so there was only one thing he said that made sense was when I first got there and it was ‘brother.’”

Agron had long since stopped eating. So had Nasir for that matter. When he asked, he had expected Agron would talk about feelings, however halting, and not go into graphic detail as to how Duro had died. In retrospect, he should have known better.

“Have I talked about it enough?” Agron asked.

Before Agron had the chance to pull away, Nasir reached over and grabbed his hand, squeezing him tightly. With his other hand, he reached for Agron’s head and leaned across their seats as he brought Agron forward. He pressed their foreheads together.

They didn’t kiss and for a long time they didn’t move either. They stayed together until Agron finally pulled back and, without a word, left the car. When he returned, he had two sodas. He handed one to Nasir and set to work drinking his own. He didn’t protest when Nasir reached over and grabbed his hand again. What he did do was give Nasir a brief, tight smile.

“Ready to go?” He asked.

“Yeah.” Nasir started to buckle his seatbelt, then stopped and leaned over to Agron. He kissed his lips. “Thanks.”

Agron nodded. “Let’s get home.”

 

They hadn’t even set their bags down in the apartment when Spartacus peered down from the hall.

“Welcome back. Have fun?”

“I successfully won over his parents,” Nasir said.

Agron put his free arm around Nasir’s shoulders and pulled him close. He set his suitcase down.

“That’s a fucking understatement.”

“And now Agron can go back to his usual language.” Nasir smiled.

“I always knew you were capable of restraint,” Spartacus said. “Pick up that suitcase again, you’re not leaving it there.”

“Who says you can order me around?” But Agron picked up the suitcase even as he spoke.

Nasir led the way back to Agron’s room.

“No, Nasir. You can leave yours there,” Spartacus said. “You’re going back to your dorm.”

Nasir looked back at Agron. Agron grinned.

Spartacus caught that look. “Alright then, take it.” He disappeared back into his room.

“If I stay with you any more I might as well move in.” Nasir opened the door to Agron’s room and stepped inside.

“I’d let you but then you’d have to pay rent.”

“I can imagine explaining that to my parents.” Nasir set his suitcase down. “Can you pay the rent for an apartment? I want to move in with my boyfriend and have lots of sex with him.”

Agron put his own suitcase beside Nasir’s, then wrapped his arms around him from behind. “You already have lots of sex with me.”

Nasir leaned his head back against his boyfriend’s neck. “Feel like having more?” He asked, turning his head so his breath ghosted along Agron’s skin.

Agron paused. “Later? Not in the mood.”

Nasir wasn’t too surprised by that. Agron had been quiet for most of the car ride save for teasing Nasir for singing under his breath.

“Sure you want me to stay?” He asked.

“Yes.” Agron replied immediately.

“Are you going to steal my shirts the moment I’m asleep?”

Agron chuckled and unwound one arm from Nasir so he could run his hand through his hair. “You need spare clothes here. I’m trying to be helpful.”

“Mhm. I believe you.”

Agron’s hand found his way to Nasir’s heart. Nasir reached back and let his hand rest on Agron’s nape. He closed his eyes and let Agron hold him for as long as he wanted.


	2. Chapter 2

Agron was in therapy. Nasir hadn’t done anything paranoid like walk him to the health center to make sure he went, but he trusted that he’d gone. After seeing the bruises he left the other night, Agron had suggested that Nasir stop sleeping in his bed until he got himself under control. If that wasn’t motivation Nasir didn’t know what else was.

His friends were busy so he was in the library, working on an assignment due Thursday even though it was Monday. He was on top of everything else so there wasn’t much else to do after he’d finally registered his major.

He was typing away when he heard his name.

“Hey, Nasir.”

He looked up and saw Chadara sitting across from him. She waved.

Nasir smiled and gestured to the door. Chadara nodded and they both saved whatever they were working on, grabbed their things, and left.

“Sorry we haven’t talked much,” Chadara said.

“It’s all right.” Nasir was used to it by now. He had to admit that he was part of the problem too. He had called Chadara but he could work harder to set aside more time for her. But Agron-- he was very distracting. Rhaskos was probably the same…

Was she still even with Rhaskos? Shit, he didn’t know.

“How was break?” Chadara asked. “Did you get along with Agron’s parents?”

“I did. We had a lot of fun.”

“Where’d you sleep?”

“His bed.”

Chadara laughed. “And they let you?”

Nasir grinned. “His parents are very cool.”

“I wish _I_ had parents like that. At least his parents know how to treat you right.”

Nasir should have seen that coming. While he had been able to forgive Agron, everyone who wasn’t friends with his boyfriend was not.

“He treats me just fine.”

Chadara gave him a skeptical look.

“He does. So he can be an asshole. I always knew that. But he’s good to me, to my friends, and generally to other people.”

“Generally.” Chadara repeated flatly.

“Chadara, who isn’t an asshole every now and then?”

It wasn’t Chadara who answered but Castus. “I have met someone who isn’t.”

Nasir turned. He hadn’t noticed that someone was walking behind him but there Castus was, taking off the jacket he was wearing.

“Sorry. I hope I didn’t interrupt.” Castus continued, smiling at Nasir.

“Oh no,” Chadara said. “We could always use more company.”

Nasir felt more than saw her glance at him.

Damn it. He was not going through this again.

“Nasir, before I forget, I’ve been meaning to offer you the use of my Xbox.”

Oh no, no. He was not repeating that all over again. He trusted that Agron trusted him now but that was asking for trouble. “I don’t think that’s a good idea,” he said carefully.

“I meant you can borrow it. You don’t have a tv in your dorm but I believe Agron does in his apartment.”

Nasir blinked. “Oh. That’s-- very generous. I’ll have to ask him if he doesn’t mind. Are you sure?”

“Very. I have all upper level classes this semester. All it’s doing is gathering dust.”

“Thanks.”

“It’s no trouble.” Castus then smiled at Chadara. “And you’re Chadara, right?”

Chadara nodded. “That’s me.”

“How are you? I’ve seen you but the last time we talked was last year?”

Nasir was relieved that the focus was off of him and remained that way until they all started talking, letting the conversation flow. When Castus mentioned an upcoming party, Chadara jumped on it.

“Of course Nasir and I are going.”

“I don’t know,” Nasir said slowly. “I’m busy this semester.” Honestly, he could drink at Agron’s apartment and have some sloppy make outs that would lead to something more. In private.

“You’re going.” Chadara decided for him.

Nasir was about to answer when he got a text. He pulled out his phone and groaned when he saw the time and who it was from.

_where are you?_

Damn it, he had planned to meet Agron after his therapy session and it was thirty minutes after the fact.

“Sorry, I have to go.”

“Take care.” Castus smiled.

“See you at the party.” Chadara called.

Nasir walked away, quickly sending back a response to Agron.

_I’m sorry. I ran into Chadara and lost track of time. Are you at the apartment? Do you want me to come over?_

Nasir was already headed in the direction of Agron’s apartment when he got a response.

_if you want_

That wasn’t a good sign.

_How’d it go?_

It was a while before he got the response.

_i almost walked out_

Nasir sighed.

_Switch therapists if you need to._

_that wasnt the reason_

_I know it’s hard._

_you dont know_

Nasir stopped. O.K., really not in a good mood.

_I don’t blame you if you want to be alone._

A pause.

_no im sorry. please come we’ll watch some shitty movie_

_Alright. I’m about ten minutes away. Pick a terrible one._

Agron didn’t text back so Nasir put his phone away and picked up the pace. Ten minutes later he hugged Agron, then kissed him before letting himself be pulled to the couch. He lay back on top of Agron and they watched the worst movie Agron had in his collection of terrible movies Crixus had given him for his birthday as a joke. They didn’t talk much. That was O.K.

 

Nasir didn’t like it, but when Agron suggested that he not stay the night with him, he accepted it. It was hard going back to sleeping alone, as he’d spent most nights with Agron, but he managed. It threw Lugo off too and the second night Nasir walked back to his dorm, he caught Lugo with some woman. Nasir had stared, Lugo had waved, and, after the poor woman shrieked, Nasir had closed the door and walked back to Agron’s apartment to spend the night on the couch.

They’d both learned better since then. Lugo now used a sock. Unfortunately, that meant Nasir was still kicked out of his dorm so he slept on Agron’s couch again last night. Which was why he was tired right now, stuck in the middle of a party and waiting to see if Agron felt like coming and/or Spartacus would drag him here. He was pretty drunk but not as bad as Castus.

“I miss talking to you, Nasir.”

“I’m sorry. I’ve been pretty busy this semester.”

“I know. You’ve been with Agron.”

Nasir wasn’t about to deny it. Instead he drained his cup.

“I was surprised you went back to him after what he said to you.” Castus continued. He wasn’t smiling and somehow that managed to unnerve Nasir more than anything.

“We worked it out.”

“I wouldn’t say that to you.” Castus touched his arm.

And then he leaned in. Nasir could smell the alcohol on his breath and just when their lips almost brushed he finally processed what was happening and took a step back.

“Castus--”

There was a blur of movement and Castus was being jerked away from Nasir. Agron punched him square in the face, then hit him again for good measure before throwing a punch to his stomach.

Nasir watched, mouth ajar, as Agron continued to beat Castus. Someone tried to pull him off but he threw them aside.

“AGRON!”

It wasn’t Nasir who shouted the name but Spartacus and he grabbed his friend and hauled him away. Blood streamed down Castus’s nose and he pushed himself up onto his feet, shrugging off someone who tried to help him.

Nasir stared as Agron seethed.

“Get off me!” He yelled at Spartacus. “I’m not finished with that cunt!”

Spartacus pulled Agron back through the crowd, which parted for them. After one glance back at Castus, Nasir followed.

That idiot. That stupid-- how could he just--

Nasir threw his cup aside just before they stepped outside. Agron had calmed down somewhat and Spartacus let him push away.

“That bastard!” Agron yelled. “That motherfucking--”

“How could you do that?” Nasir snapped.

“He tried to kiss you!”

“And I was stopping him!”

Spartacus edged away from the two of them before heading back inside.

“HE TRIED TO KISS YOU!” Agron raised his voice even louder until Nasir was sure that everyone on the block could hear them.

“I could have handled it!” Nasir wanted to grab Agron’s shirt and shake him, not hard but enough to get knock some sense back into his brain. “Do you know what you did? That’s assault. If he presses charge you could go to prison!”

Agron was about to say something and then he fell silent. “He’s not going to.”

“Probably not but-- damn it, Agron! If everyone here weren’t drunk he might.” He lowered his voice at that last part. Yeah, it was a loud party but there was no sense in confirming everything to anyone else that might be listening. “And he’s my _friend_. He’s drunk out of his mind tonight and--”

“That doesn’t excuse it!” The rage hadn’t died at all. “I don’t care if he’s your friend. I don’t care if God reached down from the fucking sky and tried to touch you, I would beat the shit out of him too!”

Nasir stood speechless for a moment. Not that he was surprised that Agron could be so blasphemous but that sentiment…

Nasir really shouldn’t find that as hot as he did.

“Agron, I can handle it.” His words were significantly quieter and calmer. “I don’t need you to protect me.” He stepped toward Agron and placed his hands on his shoulders. “Go home, calm down, and think. Trust me because even after that there isn’t anyone else I want.”

Instead of speaking or following his instructions, Agron put his hand on the back of his neck and kissed him. It was hard, he was still coming down from his anger, but eager and Nasir found himself giving into it for far longer than he should have.

Nasir finally pulled away. “Agron.”

“Nasir--” Agron leaned in again.

At first Nasir allowed the kiss but then took a step away from him. “Go home.”

Agron opened his mouth to say something but something in Nasir’s eyes must have made him change his mind and he turned and left but not before throwing out his hands and swearing sharply.

Nasir watched him leave before heading back inside the house. He pushed his way to where Castus was. Spartacus was beside him, talking to him. But before Nasir could get to him Chadara stepped in front of him.

“You need to break up with him.”

“I need to see how Castus is.” He tried to step around Chadara but she moved in front of him.

“I’m serious. This is not good. If he can do that--”

“He’s in therapy. He’ll work it out.”

“Nasir--”

Nasir couldn’t handle this conversation. He held her in place so that he could brush past her.

“Castus, I’m sorry,” he said once he’d reached him.

Castus shrugged. “I’ve had enough to drink. I’m going home. I’ll talk to you later, Nasir. Don’t bring your boyfriend.”

After Castus left, Spartacus stepped beside Nasir.

“He won’t press charges. No one called security.”

“They wouldn’t with everyone drunk. I sent Agron to your apartment.”

“I’ll make sure he doesn’t break anything,” Spartacus said before leaving.

Chadara moved toward him again. “Nasir--”

“Please leave it.” Nasir also made for the door before Chadara could get on his case any more.

 

It took Nasir over an hour to sleep that night. Maybe Chadara was right and he shouldn’t be in a relationship with Agron. Nasir knew that Agron would never hurt him, he never had in the past, but he had these buttons that when pressed could make him explode. One was his brother. The other, which seemed to have an even greater effect on him, at least in terms of pure rage, was Nasir. If he couldn’t stop being jealous then maybe they should just…

But Nasir knew he couldn’t do that. He needed Agron. That was probably unhealthy but they were good for each other. He could calm Agron down. Agron could calm him down. They could both make each other laugh and they just worked. He couldn’t give that up. He wouldn’t.

When Nasir woke, it was eleven and he had a hangover. Lugo had left him a bottle of water on the desk and Nasir sipped at it slowly. He checked his texts.

One from Castus:

_No broken nose. You need to have a serious talk with your boyfriend and think about whether or not he’s worth it._

One from Chadara:

_Break. Up. With. Him._

One from Agron:

_sorry i lost my head im calm now please call me or come over_

Well, no big surprises in any of those.

He texted Castus first, apologizing for what happened, saying he’d talk to Agron, and that it wouldn’t happen again. He then texted Agron, saying he’d come over once his hangover was gone. He didn’t bother with Chadara. No amount of talking was going to convince her. Agron had already been on shaky ground and now the earthquake had caused a fissure right beneath his feet. He was never going to rise in Chadara’s eyes.

Nasir rubbed his eyes, finished off the rest of the water, and lay back in bed.

“Damn it, Agron.” He muttered.

Two and a half hours later, he was outside Agron’s apartment, waiting for him to answer. The door opened and there was his boyfriend, looking far from confident.

“I’m sorry,” Agron said.

“Are you saying that because I expect you to say it or because you’re really sorry?” Nasir asked.

“I know I shouldn’t have done it.”

That was what Nasir thought.

“Don’t do that again, alright?”

Agron nodded. “Alright.”

“And talk to your therapist about it.”

“He’ll report me.”

“No, they’re not allowed to. It’s confidential.” Nasir sighed.

Agron took a step back to allow him to come in.

“Chadara thinks I should break up with you.”

Agron stiffened. “Are you?”

“No, but-- I can see why she wants me to, Agron. What you did was terrible and she probably thinks you’re going to hit me one day.” Nasir sank onto the couch.

Agron remained standing. He stared at Nasir, completely serious. “I would never--”

“I know. But that’s what she thinks.”

Agron shook his head.

“I love you,” Nasir said. “But you need to get yourself under control before you hurt someone again.”

“I will.” Agron paused. “Castus--” He did not sound like what followed was going to be an apology.

“Don’t finish that sentence.”

Agron closed his mouth.

“When’s your next appointment?”

“Monday.”

“Good.”

Agron hesitated, then took a seat beside Nasir. They looked at each other.

“I’m still really mad at you,” Nasir said calmly.

“I know.”

Nasir reached out and took his hand. “You’re going through a lot and I’m sorry but never do that again. Trust me to handle it.”

Agron nodded. Nasir leaned over and kissed his cheek.

“I have an essay I need to write,” he said.

“Don’t worry about me. Spartacus is going to come back from class and yell at me in about fifteen minutes. You should have seen his note this morning.”

Nasir smiled faintly. “I can imagine.”

“Yeah, it was bad.”

Nasir didn’t tell Agron that he deserved that too. “I have to go.” He didn’t hesitate before kissing his boyfriend’s lips. “I’ll let Spartacus deal with you.”

“Thanks, Nasir.” The words were sarcastic but Agron was smiling.

“Still mad.”

“I know.”

“I’ll text you when I’m done with that essay.” After another kiss, one during which Agron’s hand wound around his neck, Nasir left.

 

A few days later, Nasir and Agron were in the library studying-- at Nasir’s insistence so they would get more work done. Or rather, he would get more work done. Agron didn’t have to be here. Nasir was studying for his German exam later that week, a class that Agron had already finished.

Unfortunately, Agron had forgotten the meaning of one word.

“Wait, hold on. I know that.”

“I’ll look it up.” Nasir reached for his dictionary.

“No, I know it.”

Nasir reached across the desk and poked Agron with his pen. “We’re testing my memory, not yours.”

“It’s not a fucking test it’s--” Agron paused as his eyes fell on the upper wall behind Nasir. “It’s 7:50. The library’s closing soon.”

“I’ve had enough studying anyway.” Nasir started to pack his things.

Agron helped him, the fingers of his right hand scrabbling feebly but he managed to pick up some things. Nasir felt himself smile in response.

“Thanks,” he said as Agron handed him the last of his notes. He slung his backpack over his shoulders and followed Agron as they left the library. “Last semester of this.”

“Oh? What if you go for a Bachelor of Arts?”

“I’m not.”

Agron slowed down enough so Nasir could catch up. He looked back at him. “You decided?”

“Yeah.” Nasir admitted a little sheepishly. He hadn’t meant to keep it from Agron but…

“Why didn’t you tell me?”

“You’ll make fun of me.”

Agron snorted. “Tell me it’s not psychology.” They started walking again.

“It’s not psychology.” Nasir promised.

Agron stepped in front of Nasir and stopped, forcing Nasir to halt as well. “Alright, what is it?”

“Nursing.”

Nasir watched Agron’s face but it didn’t appear to change.

“Nursing?”

“Nursing.”

Agron’s expression flickered from surprised to amused. “Really?”

“You’re going to start.” Nasir moved past Agron and started walking again.

“When did you decide this?” With his longer legs, it didn’t take long for Agron to catch up with Nasir. He looked at him as they walked.

“Officially? Last week.”

“Unofficially?”

Nasir shrugged. “I’ve been thinking about it for a while.”

“Since the accident.”

“Yeah, I guess that’s when it started.”

Agron wrapped his arm around Nasir’s shoulder. “I think you’ll be a good nurse. Thought about med school?”

“I’m not crazy.”

Agron let go of Nasir so he could open the door for him and then they were outside the library. It was getting dark.

“Your place or mine?” Agron asked.

Nasir took a second to think about it. “Yours. I’m getting used to your couch.”

“I told you, you can take the bed,” Agron said as he started in the direction of his apartment.

“It’s your bed, Agron. I’m not kicking you out of it.”

“I’ve kicked you. It’s only fair.”

They continued arguing for several minutes until they ran into a group of men that Nasir recognized to be Castus’s friends.

“Hey, I know you,” one of them said as he caught sight of Agron. “You punched Castus at the party.”

Agron stopped. So did Nasir.

“Yeah, next time he shouldn’t make a move on my boyfriend.” He snapped.

“He could show your _boyfriend_ a better time than you can.”

Agron clenched his jaw and made for them but Nasir grabbed his arm. Agron glanced at him, then shook his arm off.

“No offense to Castus, but he can’t match him,” Nasir said.

“That settles it,” Agron said shortly. “Come on, let’s leave these fucks to bark at someone else.” He turned to double back and take another path home.

Nasir saw the man who’d been taunting him moving. Agron didn’t. The man had his arm drawn back, ready to punch, but Nasir grabbed it, twisted, and brought his other hand forward. His fist struck the man’s face and from there, Nasir jerked his arm so that Agron’s would be assailant yelled and fell to the pavement.

Nasir was on him in a moment, pinning him to the ground and punching him again.

There was yelling. He felt Agron grab him from under his shoulders and pull him off of the man just as his target’s friend tried to grab Nasir as well. Agron was faster and got him away in time before he was punched.

“Don’t fucking touch him!” Nasir yelled at the group, struggling to get out of Agron’s grasp.

One of the men had moved to help his fallen friend while the others had formed a wall in front of him, glaring at Agron and Nasir and obviously debating whether or not they should continue the fight.

“One step closer and I’m letting him go and helping him beat the crap out of all of you!” Agron yelled.

“Fuck this.” One of them muttered. “I’m not telling Castus we beat up his boyfriend.”

“I am not his boyfriend!” Just when Nasir had been calming down, the words angered him further and he jerked harder. Agron held him firm.

“Attack us again and you’ll regret it,” one of the men said.

“Come near Agron again and I’ll leave all of you bleeding!”

One of them started for him but another grabbed his arm and pulled him away. When they left, Nasir was still panting, rage boiling inside of him.

“If I let go of you now, are you going after them?” Agron asked.

For a while, Nasir wasn’t entirely sure of that answer, but then he decided. “No.”

“Before I let go, I want you to know that was the hottest thing I have ever seen.”

Nasir was released and he looked back at Agron. “What?”

“That. Was hot. I don’t think I’ve ever been as turned on.” Agron grinned. “Hypocritical as fuck but you faced five people down and started laying into that guy for-- did he try to punch me?”

Nasir nodded. “He did.”

“Fuck, Nasir.” Agron grabbed his head and kissed him roughly.

Everything was charged, the feeling of their lips meeting, Agron’s hands on his head. The temperature of the night air. The cars he could hear coming down the street a fair distance away from them. The growing sting in his knuckles. But even with all that and the overstimulation of it, Nasir responded to the kiss instantly, pushing back and parting his lips. He got his arms around Agron, then slipped his hands beneath his shirt and ran them up over his back. Agron’s kiss turned harder. Nasir could swear he was trying to break their lips open so they could be forged together or was that only because he wanted their bodies to be? Never parted, locked together, feeding off of each other’s heat and pleasure.

Agron held Nasir’s head still so that when he pulled back, Nasir wouldn’t follow. “I’m taking you back to my apartment.” He took Nasir’s hand and pulled.

Agron would have dragged Nasir back to his place if it weren’t for the fact that Nasir was eagerly following, picking up the pace and matching it until they were at the front door and he had Agron back against it.

Agron had managed to get the key in the lock before Nasir had turned him with his back to the door and pressed both their bodies and their lips together. Agron fumbled to turn the key while at the same time returning Nasir’s kisses, pausing to gasp as Nasir reached up under his shirt and pinched his nipple.

When he got the door open, they nearly fell together but Agron steadied them. Nasir let his backpack fall to the floor.

Nasir heard Spartacus’s voice from further in the apartment. “Agron, I went to the store and-- I’m going to Mira’s.”

Agron pulled away from Nasir as they stumbled into the apartment. He turned to Spartacus. “Not a bad choice.”

Nasir took Agron’s face in his hand and pulled him back into another kiss.

Spartacus moved past them. “I expect your clothes to be in the bedroom this time.”

There was half a minute of stumbling closer to the bedroom before Agron stopped them and pulled away just as they reached the open kitchen.

“We need to wash your hand first,” he said.

“It’s fine.” Nasir insisted.

Agron took Nasir’s hand from around his waist and held it up between them. There was a slight trickle of blood from one of his knuckles and the skin around some of the others was peeling off.

“You don’t come away with punching someone without a few bruises.”

“Good thing I have you to help me,” Nasir said as Agron pulled him along to the sink.

“Now you want my experience?”

“No, but since you have it…”

Agron got the water running on lukewarm and moved Nasir’s hand so it was directly under it. Nasir winced a little as the water poured over his knuckles but Agron distracted him when he leaned forward to kiss him again. Soon the pain was forgotten and all Nasir noticed when Agron reached back to turn off the faucet was the sudden lack of the man’s lips.

Agron cupped Nasir’s cheeks. “If that weren’t so hot…” His lips were close enough to meet Nasir’s if he leaned in a few inches more. “I’d be yelling at you for being a hypocritical asshole.”

“Would you rather have been punched in the neck?”

“Good point.” Agron kissed him again, guiding him back so they were moving toward his bedroom once again.

Before Nasir knew it, he was backed against the door, caught between it and the press of Agron’s body. Agron had pinned him in place.

“Fuck me.” Agron growled.

Nasir lowered his hand and grabbed Agron’s ass. “I will.” He reached behind him, groping for the doorknob. Once he grasped it, he pushed off of the door, which was easier to do once Agron got the message and eased away from him. He opened the door and was reaching to take Agron’s ass in both hands when Agron pulled him away, got his arm under his legs, and swept him off his feet.

“Agron--” Nasir started to protest as Agron turned to the side and carried him through the door. “How am I going to fuck you when you’re carrying me around?”

Agron dropped him on the bed, then crawled over him. “I got you on the bed, didn’t I?” He leaned in but Nasir placed his hands on his shoulders, thumbs resting over his collarbone, and held him back.

Nasir knew what Agron wanted now. He knew what he wanted too.

Nasir wasn’t strong enough to shove Agron back onto the bed unless he allowed it and he did. His head was now at the foot of the bed and Nasir climbed over him, straddled him, and kissed his lips. He reached between them and rubbed his palm over Agron’s cock, feeling him through the fabric before he unzipped his jeans. But once that was done he stopped and sat back. He untied Agron’s shoes and got them and his socks off.

While he did that, Agron pushed himself up off the bed and lifted Nasir’s shirt over his head. Nasir had to stop and lift his arms so it came up over him. While Nasir removed his own shoes, Agron got his shirt off and was in the process of jerking his jeans down when Nasir batted his hands away, took the pants legs in his hands, and pulled down.

Nasir pushed Agron back on the bed, leaned over, and bit at the muscles of his abdomen as his jeans came off, followed by his boxers.

“Nasir…”

Nasir dug his teeth into Agron’s flesh harder. He sat back and finally tackled the rest of his clothes. For once he fumbled as he got his jeans off. The task was made harder when Agron pinned him to the bed and Nasir found himself distracted by the press of Agron’s lips over his own.

Nasir got his leg over Agron’s waist but not to welcome him as he ground against Nasir. Rather, Nasir shifted his weight to bring Agron down on his side. He brought himself up so he could push Agron flat on his back again, reversing the positions they had been in. He kissed him again, hard and unfocused enough that their teeth clicked together before both of them adjusted. He bucked his hips forward with enough force that Agron moved up on the bed.

Agron’s lips parted and he took in a heavy breath.

Nasir grinned. “Still want me to fuck you?”

“Yes.” Agron’s voice was breathless. He curled his fingers in the hair on Nasir’s scalp and brought him up for another kiss.

Nasir’s hand went to Agron’s hip to grip him as he rocked forward. He had to part from Agron’s lips in order to bring their cocks together again. Agron reached for the nightstand, turning his eyes away from Nasir so he wasn’t groping blindly, and after some scrabbling in the drawer, he got the lube. Nasir looked up from where he’d been kissing Agron’s chest and took the lube from Agron’s hand.

Agron wrapped his arms around Nasir’s back and pulled him up for one last kiss before releasing him. Nasir pressed his lips to Agron’s chest and stomach as he slid down his body, then pushed himself so he was sitting. As he got the lube onto his fingers, he looked at Agron’s hard cock, lying on his stomach. He smiled.

He bent over and while he teased Agron’s entrance with his finger, giving him warning that he was about to enter, he wrapped his free hand around Agron’s cock and then got his lips around it. Nasir didn’t take Agron often so he was tight, far tighter than Nasir, and in need of a distraction. He was more than happy to provide.

“Fuck, Nasir.”

Nasir made a humming sound in response as he worked Agron open and took him deeper in his mouth. Agron moaned. He gripped Nasir’s hair tightly. It took time, but when Nasir slipped another finger inside of Agron, he didn’t tense. His hips rose slightly into Nasir and then came back down to push his fingers further into him. He let Agron slowly thrust into his mouth, appreciating that he took care not to move inside too deeply. Each time he brought his ass back down, until all but Nasir’s knuckles were within him.

Finally, Nasir pulled away. He removed his fingers and eased his mouth away from Agron’s cock. He moved forward and circled one of Agron’s nipples with his tongue as he took hold of his own cock and held it outside of Agron’s entrance. Once he was inside of him, he placed both hands on the mattress and pushed himself up so he could stare down at Agron. His mouth was open and his eyes were locked on Nasir, burning with heat, just like his body. When Nasir thrust into him, hard even at the first, Agron grasped his hips and scraped at his skin.

“More,” he said. “Now.”

Nasir obliged. He hooked his arm under Agron’s shoulder, holding onto it to keep him steady while he drove into him. Each of Nasir’s thrusts were firm, deep, and they came fast. Agron’s nails dug into his hips harder until he moved his hands up Nasir’s back, dragging welts along both sides. Nasir gripped Agron’s shoulder tighter and if he were to bring his fingers away they would have left half moon circles deeply imprinted in Agron’s skin.

They kept eye contact. Every time Nasir thrust, each time he made the bed creak from their rapidly shifting weight, their eyes never broke away from each other. They didn’t need to speak. Nasir could hear him anyway. _”Now, please. I love you. Fuck me. **Fuck me.** ”_ He didn’t know what his own said. They held love, he knew that, and a deep possessiveness he didn’t know he had in him. But it wasn’t like Agron’s. It hadn’t come out when someone tried to kiss him but he did understand. If anyone touched him, if anyone came near him determined to hurt him, Nasir would see them to the ground as he had before.

Later, when this was over, he would have more of an understanding of his lover. But for now, he couldn’t think clearly. This was instinct. This was want and need and a sated desire that left both of them shuddering.

“Nasir…” Agron had his legs around him. Each time Nasir thrust, Agron pushed him. They moved together-- frantic, desperate, eager to affirm what they already knew. They belonged to each other.

Nasir felt Agron tensing around him just as his own tension built to a climax. He moved faster now, gasping. His thighs burned but he kept going until he was lost in a frenzy of movement and pleasure. He wanted to-- he needed to come-- and the dam broke for both of them at the same time. Their muscles clenched, they cried out, and while Nasir spilled inside of Agron, Agron came across his stomach.

Their gazes remained on each other as they came back to themselves. Agron smiled first and Nasir mirrored it a second later.

“Agron--”

Agron hauled Nasir up. Nasir slipped out of him, his stomach slid across Agron’s, staining them both. And then Agron’s lips covered his. Nasir pulled his arm out from under him and raised both hands to bury them in Agron’s hair while they kissed.

“I love you,” Agron said when they parted.

“I love you.” Nasir answered without hesitation.

Agron kissed him again before turning Nasir, who let his boyfriend move him as he pleased until he found himself on his back with Agron over him. Then he was being straddled and Agron ground his ass back against him.

“Again?” Nasir panted. He writhed under Agron. It was too much. He was too sensitive but he didn’t ask him to stop.

“Why not?”

“Give me a bit.” Nasir reached for Agron’s waist and Agron came back down to cover his body.

“Tell me how much you want to fuck me again.” Agron was close enough that his breath fell on Nasir’s lips as he spoke.

Nasir obliged. He described the way it had felt to be inside of Agron-- tight, warm, welcoming, and how he could feel Agron’s need for him in each thrust back against him, each pull of tension. He told him how he saw that need in his eyes and wanted to see it again. He told him what he was going to do when they were over, that he’d get his fingers inside his ass and make him come without even having his cock inside him. 

When they were both ready, when Agron’s cock was leaking with arousal, he climbed on Nasir again and rode him. Nasir grasped his hips and pushed him up before bringing him back down although the movement was unnecessary with the way Agron threw himself into this. Agron’s head arched back. He screamed and Nasir’s yells joined him. Everything was rising too fast. Tension. Pleasure. They couldn’t last long but it didn’t matter and when they came again they fell back into each other’s arms. Soon after that, they noticed the pounding from the other side of their wall.

“Is that Donar?” Nasir asked. He swept his hands down Agron’s spine.

Agron lifted his head from where it had been resting, ear pressed to Nasir’s heart, and gave him a look. “Yeah. Fuck him.” He pressed his lips to Nasir’s. “Everyone should know I have you.”

 

Nasir was late for class but he didn’t care much at the moment. In fact, he was going to skip it. It was far better to stand in the shower, letting the hot water run over his body and wash away his sweat, than it was to run across campus. His knuckles still stung as the water flowed down them, a reminder of the confrontation that had lead to the desperation of the night before. Nasir turned the water off and dried himself. He didn’t have any spare clothes to change into so he was back into his jeans from yesterday and a borrowed shirt from Agron.

Running his hand through his hair, he walked back to Agron’s room. Agron was still in bed, curled up on his side and with his arm stretched out where Nasir had been. Nasir sat down beside him and Agron crinkled his nose in response before cracking his eyelids open.

“Hey,” Nasir said. He pressed Agron onto his back and kissed his lips.

“Hey.” Agron brushed Nasir’s hair back away from his face. “You’re wet.”

“Shower.”

“I’m not dumb.” Agron mumbled. His fingers caught in Nasir’s hair.

“You’re not.” Nasir agreed. He kissed him again.

Agron pulled him back down onto the bed and Nasir willingly lay down on top of Agron, who hadn’t bothered getting any clothes on. He fit comfortably into his arms.

“You have class, right?” Agron asked.

“I can miss this one.” Nasir pressed his lips to Agron’s throat.

“Mm. Good.” Agron’s hand found Nasir’s and he traced his knuckles.

Nasir jerked his hand back. “Careful.”

“Sorry. Give it a few days to heal.”

Nasir smiled. “No punching anyone until then.”

“What, you can joke about that and I can’t?”

“You can joke. You can’t do it.”

“So you can beat someone up for me but I can’t do it for you?” Agron ran his hand down Nasir’s back.

“If someone tries to throw a punch at me, you’re allowed to beat the crap out of them. Let me deal with any flirts.”

Agron grunted. “Well, I can live with that.”

“I’m going to talk to Castus about it.”

“I can take care of myself.”

“Against five people?”

Agron kissed Nasir’s head. “You handled them.”

“I’m still talking to him.”

Agron huffed. “I don’t know why you bother with that shit. After what he did--”

Nasir didn’t point out that Agron really should be glad he could put up with a lot. Instead he spoke evenly. “Agron. He was drunk. He apologized.”

“He did?”

“Yes.” Though that wasn’t included in Castus’s text message the morning after, they’d talked briefly after.

“I don’t like you talking to him.”

“Agron.” Nasir’s voice turned sharp. “It’s my life. We talked about this.”

Agron pushed himself up. “I didn’t say you shouldn’t. I said I don’t like it.”

“I’ll be avoiding him at any more parties.” If he went to them. The blow ups that had happened at them seemed to outweigh whenever he had a good time.

Agron stared down at him. He didn’t seem to be appeased.

“Agron…” Nasir reached up and laid his hand over Agron’s shoulder. “I love you. You.”

“I know.” Agron pushed Nasir’s hair back, then he leaned down and kissed him as he fell back onto the bed. Nasir climbed over him.

He was just about to kiss Agron when he pulled back. “You didn’t kick me last night.” After the sex they had been too exhausted to do anything but lie in bed, talk briefly, and at some point pass out. No couch involved.

“Should I check your legs to make sure?”

“I just got my pants on. You’re not getting them off.”

“Hm.” Agron dipped his hand under the oversized shirt Nasir was wearing and traced his fingers over his spine. “Too bad.”

 

Nasir was back in his dorm. He’d changed, brushed his hair more thoroughly, and generally put off taking out his phone. But when he did, he texted Castus.

_Can we talk?_

Nasir waited about five minutes, then just as he got up to turn on his laptop, his phone rang. He reached for it, saw that it was Castus, and answered.

“Hey,” he said.

“Hello.” Instead of being pleased to hear from him, Castus sounded neutral.

“I need to talk to you about your friends.” Nasir’s words came out harsher than he meant them to.

Castus switched from neutral to concerned. “What did they do?”

“They tried to attack Agron. I was with him and stopped it.” By punching the guy repeatedly in the face. “But I need you to tell them to back off.”

“Who was it?”

“The guy who threw the punch was 6 feet, stocky, tan skin, wild hair.”

“I know him.”

Nasir described the others.

“I’m sorry, Nasir. I didn’t ask them to do that.”

“I know.” He thought for a moment, not sure if he wanted to get this out but they needed to sort it out between them and in the wake of Agron’s explosion, it had been left unaddressed. “I think we should talk to about your feelings.”

“Again, I’m sorry. I won’t drink that much around you again.”

“I know.” Nasir repeated. “But you know I can’t feel that way about you and even if I did, I love Agron. I’m sorry.” Castus was silent for a moment and Nasir spoke again before it became awkward. “If you don’t want to talk to me for a while, I understand.”

“No, that’s not necessary.” Castus sounded like he was putting on a brave face just for Nasir. “I enjoy being with you, Nasir, however you want our relationship to stand.”

“Alright. I have to go.” Nasir lied. “Talk to your friends.”

“I will. Goodbye.”

Nasir hung up and let out a deep breath. He couldn’t deny that it would have been easier if Castus had said he wanted some time apart but he wasn’t going to say no to him, not unless Agron lost it again.

To cool off, he started up some Starcraft. He would have preferred Skyrim. That was just about the only thing from home he missed. But about an hour into that, his phone rang again.

He glanced at it before picking it up. Faizan.

“Hey,” he said, considerably brighter than when he had spoken the exact same word to Castus.

“Hey. Sorry I haven’t called lately.”

Nasir pushed back in his seat. “I’d have trouble calling too if I were planning my wedding. It’s all right. How is that going?”

“It’s boring but necessary. I’m writing out the invitations to the walima.”

Nasir was not up to date with Muslim wedding traditions, but Faizan had explained about the walima being the meal that the bride and groom would have with their family and friends to celebrate the wedding.

“If you want me to come over and help with that, I can.”

“No, Alhena and I have it. I wanted to let you know that we’d rather only you come.”

Oh. Oh.

“I see.”

“We’d rather have it be just our friends and family.”

“I haven’t met any of your friends or Alhena’s family,” Nasir said quietly.

“I know but you’ll like them.”

Nasir didn’t say anything for a moment. “I know Agron got off on the wrong foot with you but he’s not always like that. He won’t embarrass you.”

“Nasir…” Faizan sighed. “I know he means a lot to you but we’d rather not have him there.”

Nasir closed his eyes briefly. “I don’t want you to be uncomfortable at your own wedding.”

“Thank you for understanding.”

“Can I call you back later?” Nasir asked. “I’ve had a long few days.”

“I know what you mean. I hope the next few are better.”

“Thanks. Bye.” Once he set the phone down, Nasir rested his arms on his laptop and buried his head in them, not caring that he was smashing the keyboard.

“Fuuuuck.”

 

Agron took the news better than Nasir had. It was that night and Nasir had come over but instead of watching a movie or letting Agron drag him back to the bedroom, they were sitting on the couch. Agron was tossing a stress ball in the air, demonstrating his dexterity with his left hand.

“I didn’t think they’d want me there,” he said casually.

“You don’t care?”

Agron shrugged. “You like me, Nasir. That’s enough for me.”

“Yes, but your family likes me. You want that, don’t you?”

He threw the ball in the air again. “Of course my family likes you, Nasir. Compared to me you’re a saint.”

Nasir let his back hit the armrest and lifted his feet so that they were in Agron’s lap. He didn’t care when the stress ball fell on his feet.

“My parents will never like you.” He sighed.

“I know they won’t.”

“The only member of my family who could is Faizan.”

Agron untied Nasir’s shoelaces. “Don’t beat yourself up over it. It’s my fault.”

“It would have been nice.”

“Yeah but does it really matter?”

“If we’re going to stay together it does.”

Agron froze.

Nasir looked at him. “That’s not what I meant. I’m not breaking up with you over this.”

“Over this?” Agron repeated with an edge of wariness to his voice.

“Or ever, I think.”

Agron pulled off his shoes. His lips quirked upward. “Ever?”

“I can think of very little that you could do to get rid of me for good and nothing that you actually would do.”

Agron tossed Nasir’s shoes aside. “That’s good to hear.” He pushed himself over Nasir’s body, sliding up it until his lips reached Nasir’s. “Because I don’t plan on leaving you.”

“You’ll always have me at your side, Agron.” Nasir cupped the back of Agron’s head in his hand and kissed him.

He just wished Agron would be at his side for the walima.


	3. Chapter 3

Nasir hated winter break. He was mentally cursing its existence while he packed, kissed Agron goodbye, and boarded the plane. He’d much rather be driving back with Agron, to his home and his parents, who didn’t give a damn about their son’s sexuality and even let him sleep in the same bed as his boyfriend. It didn’t matter if Agron would probably kick his legs for the first few nights as he had during fall break. He just wanted to be there.

This year, Chadara was flying back with him. They’d bought seats next to each other. She had gripped his hand during take off but had calmed down once they were in the air.

“You’re quiet,” she said.

“I’m wishing my parents were different.”

“I wish they were too. It won’t change anything.”

“No, it won’t.” Nasir rested his chin in his hand and looked out the window.

“How can you do that?” Chadara asked, turning away from him to glance down the aisle.

“Do what?”

“Look out there.”

“It’s just clouds, Chadara.”

“Clouds means we’re miles in the air. Let’s talk about something else.”

“Alright.” Nasir faced forward and covered the window. “Does your offer still stand this trip?”

“Anytime they drive you crazy you can crash at my place. Just don’t come after midnight. We’ll all be asleep.”

“My parents will be asleep after midnight. You don’t have to worry about that.”

Chadara nudged him with her shoulder. “Lie and tell them you’ve got a girlfriend.”

“You know how good I am at lying.”

“Or you could get a better boyfriend.”

“Chadara,” Nasir said in a warning tone.

“One who isn’t violent and doesn’t call you a cunt. Castus--”

Nasir raised his voice. “Chadara.”

“Fine.”

Nasir folded his arms and went back to looking out the window.

 

Nasir wasn’t prone to self-pity or angst so he talked with his parents without sulking. He told them about his classes, college life, and his friends-- all without mentioning Agron. It was a game he’d played before: avoiding pointed questions and just as pointed looks. He was used to it. He was also sick of it.

“How is your brother?” His mother asked over dinner.

Nasir twirled his fork in his spaghetti. “He’s getting married this spring.”

“Oh, are you going to be a groomsman?”

“There aren’t groomsmen in Muslim weddings. Well, there probably are for some some-- there are a lot of different traditions-- but not this one.” Nasir finally took a bite.

“Oh. I see,” his mother said.

Nasir nodded.

Then there was silence.

He took a sip of his tea. Not sweet enough.

“You said you did well in your classes?” His father asked.

“Yeah, my head’s cleared up a lot the last two months. I’ve recovered from the concussion.”

“You can put it behind you then.”

“Yeah.” Nasir supposed that could be a nice segue into the nursing subject but then they’d ask him if he wouldn’t rather be a doctor and he didn’t want that conversation on the first day. “Yeah.” He repeated.

The rest of it was just as awkward. Nasir helped his parents clean up and wandered back to his room. He could start up his computer and play for a bit until his parents went to bed. Instead he reached for his phone and called Agron.

“Lose your mind yet?” Agron asked by way of greeting.

“Not yet.” Nasir sat on his bed. He pulled his leg up to his chest while the other dangled over the edge of the mattress. “I wish I could have gone with you.”

“I know. Me too.”

“So Spartacus drove you? Is he staying the night?”

“Yeah, he is. On the couch, don’t worry.”

“I’m not. You don’t go for the men with beards.”

“Oh yeah?” Agron’s grin was audible, at least to Nasir. “And how would you know my type?”

“So if I grew a beard you’d be fine with it?”

“You in a beard? You’d look good.”

Nasir laughed. “I’ve never had more than some stubble.”

“Really? You’ve never tried?”

Nasir lay down on his bed. “I can grow a beard.”

“Prove it.”

“Alright, when I get back I’ll have a month’s worth of facial hair and you’re going to feel it when you’ve got your dick in my mou--” Nasir stopped as the door opened.

His mother stood in the doorway, hand still on the doorknob, shooting him a glare that made his heart sink.

“Nasir,” she said.

“I’ll call you back.” Nasir didn’t wait to hear Agron’s response before he hung up. “Mom.”

“In the living room. I’m getting your father.” She left before Nasir could respond.

Nasir shoved his phone in his pocket and his wallet and keys soon followed, just in case. When he made it to the living room he was on his own but he didn’t have long to wait before his parents entered the room.

His father folded his arms over his shoulders. “We’re not paying for your education so you can have sex with men.”

“That’s not the reason I’m in college. I’m getting good grades. I’m paying attention in class. What I do outside it is none of your business anymore. I’m not a child. I’m not living in your house.”

“You’re living in our house now.”

“You wanted me back.” Nasir fought to keep his voice steady.

“We expected you to follow our rules,” his father said.

“I haven’t followed this rule since high school because it’s a stupid rule. If you really loved me, you wouldn’t care who I’m with because I’m your son. I’m _supposed_ to be your son.” His voice held an edge to it at the end of that. He was sick of this.

“You are our son. We raised you and we raised you to be better than this.”

“You raised me to be this because this is how I turned out!” Nasir stood. “I’d say I’m sorry I’m a disappointment but I don’t care. I’m in love. I’m in love with a man, but I’m in love. Is that really so wrong?”

“If you’d gone to church more when you were young--” His mother cut in.

“Gone to church?” Nasir repeated, stunned at first and then angry. “You know where I went to when I was young? A mosque! But you didn’t care about that when you adopted me. You didn’t care about my past or how I was raised _before_ you or even letting me keep in touch with my brother!”

“That was not our fault.” His father’s voice was raised.

“You moved across the country so I couldn’t even have the chance of talking to him!” Nasir clenched his hands into fists.

“That wasn’t the reason why,” his mother said.

“Nasir, stop acting like a child.”

“Stop minimizing my feelings because you can’t deal with them and all the mistakes you made when you brought me up!”

“If you don’t stop this then we won’t pay for you to go to college.”

“Then I’ll do it myself and I won’t come back for winter or summer break. You won’t have to deal with me talking to my boyfriend-- who I’ve been dating for over a year.” He started for the hall leading to the front door.

“Nasir!” His father yelled. “Don’t you dare leave!”

“I’m going to Chadara’s until we can all talk without yelling at each other.” Nasir reached the door, opened it, and had to take care not to slam it behind him. He got in his car just as he saw the front door open again and his mother walk out onto the steps.

No. He wasn’t letting her talk him back inside.

He backed out of the driveway and took off far faster than he should have on his way to Chadara’s. Once he was far enough away, he pulled over in a parking lot and pressed his head to the steering wheel. He backed away quickly as he hit the horn.

“Shit.” He shouldn’t have lost it like that. He normally wouldn’t have but his parents had this way of getting under his skin and when it came to Agron…

“Shit.” He started the car again.

When he got to Chadara’s house, he had to wait a few minutes at the door. Fortunately, Chadara was the one to open it.

She took one look at him and frowned. “You didn’t make it past the first day?”

“My mom overheard me telling Agron I would give him a blowjob when I got back.”

Chadara shook her head. “I thought you knew better than to talk to him before your parents are asleep.”

“Too late to take your advice.”

Chadara made room for him. “Come in. Did you argue about the usual?”

“Yeah.” Nasir stepped inside and closed the door behind him. “And they threatened to stop paying for college.”

Chadara’s brow furrowed. “Do you think they will?”

“No, it’s too important to them.”

He looked around. Chadara’s house hadn’t changed much. Clean but cozy and he was intimately familiar with the worn down blue couch. He wandered over to it and Chadara followed.

“Do you want a blanket?”

“No.” Nasir patted one of the cushions. It’d still make for a good pillow. “I’m all right. Thanks. Hold on, I need to text Agron. I had to hang up on him.” He took out his phone.

_I’m at Chadara’s. I’ll call you tomorrow._

He looked up and saw that Chadara had her hands on her hips.

Nasir rested his head back against the couch. “We’re not having this conversation again.”

“We never have this conversation.”

“You’re not changing my mind.” Nasir’s eyes reflexively went down to his phone when he heard an incoming text.

_sorry i got you in trouble_

He quickly typed a response. _Not your fault._

“Nasir.”

“Let’s talk about something else?”

“You need to listen to me because I’m not going to be able to give you advice for long.”

Nasir looked up. His fingers froze over his phone. “What do you mean?”

Chadara shook her head and sat down next to Nasir. She leaned her side against the back of the couch. “I’m transferring next semester. I’m moving back here.”

Nasir opened his mouth but it was a moment before he could speak. “I thought you packed heavy.” Though what he wanted to say was ‘now? You picked _now_ to tell me?’

“It’s not working out for me.”

“I understand.”

“I thought it’d be fun going to this new place with you but I miss it here.”

“Chadara.” Nasir emphasized her name. “It’s fine. I understand. You don’t have to justify your decision to me.”

“I’ll see you during breaks.” Chadara held out her hand.

Nasir took it and forced himself to smile. “Yeah, you will.”

 

Nasir left a note for Chadara thanking her for letting him stay and that he should get back home. He left before either her or her parents woke but instead of making the drive to his parents’ house, he stopped by a park he and Chadara used to go to: first on a date and then just to hang out in their off time when the weather was nice.

He got out and walked along the path. He paused to stare up at the leaves in the trees, heard the rustle as the wind shook them. It blew his hair into his face and he brushed it back.

After a while he sat down on a bench. Cars came and a handful of people with them and he still sat. Finally, he took out his phone.

_Are you awake?_ He paused before sending the message to Agron.

About five minutes later he received the response.

_yeah_

Judging by how long it took for Agron to respond, Nasir was going to go with he hadn’t been awake when the text was sent.

_Can I call?_

Instead of getting a message back, Nasir’s phone rang. He answered.

“Agron.”

“I’m sorry about last night.” Agron sounded both worried and tired.

“I told you. It’s not your fault.”

“Are you still at Chadara’s?”

“No, I’m at a park.” Nasir glanced up as a couple with a baby walked past him. “I didn’t want to head home yet and Chadara-- I can’t see her right now.”

“You got into a fight with her, too?”

“No,” Nasir said slowly. “She’s moving back here. She’s not going back with me.”

Agron was silent for a moment and then when he spoke there was irritation in his voice. “She chose last night to tell you that?”

For some reason, hearing Agron say his thoughts made Nasir feel better. “I know. Her timing is shit.”

“Well, you’ve got me and Spartacus. And Mira and Naevia can be your girlfriends.”

Nasir smiled. “You’re encouraging me to leave you for a woman?”

“Yes, pick one with big breasts and a wet cunt.”

Nasir laughed. “Alright, I will. It was nice--” He looked around to make sure no one was near. “Having you inside me but I’ve been lured away by some tits and child bearing hips.” His smile faltered. “My parents would like that.”

“Fuck your parents.”

There was a tense silence that followed.

“They’re still my parents,” Nasir said quietly.

“I meant-- fuck, I’m--”

“No, I agree with the sentiment.” He paused. “Agron, I don’t know what I’m going to say to them when I get back.”

“What did you say to them?”

“I got mad at them for not accepting me, making me lose out on my culture, and wanting me to turn into a good little Christian. They accused me of acting like a child.”

“Because you won’t do everything you say and you called them on their shit?”

“Yeah.” The wind picked up and Nasir had to sweep his hair back into place.

“Tell them if they don’t get it together there’s another family about three hours away from your college that would love to take you in.”

Nasir smiled softly. “I know you would.”

“You’ll think of something. You’re better with words than I am.”

Nasir’s smile widened. “That’s not saying much, Agron.”

“No, but you’re good. You’ll be all right. And if you’re not you can hide in your room and play that video game you like while you grow your beard.”

“I like to see the sun, thanks.”

“You can sneak out and go to the park whenever you want.”

“That sounds better.” Nasir sighed. “I’m going to get a job when I get back.”

“Really?”

“Yeah. I’m sure they have work/study positions open. My parents threatened to stop paying for college. I know they won’t but I don’t know if I can count on them for support once I’ve graduated. I should start saving and who knows if we'll ever get that settlement money.”

“You’ll always have me.” Agron assured him.

Nasir leaned back and looked up at the leaves. “I know.”

 

Nasir quietly closed his front door behind him. He lingered in the hall, waiting to see if his parents had heard him. Taking a deep breath, he walked farther inside. That was when his father appeared.

“Your mother called Chadara. You weren’t there.” His voice was harsh.

“I went to the park to think.”

“Without letting anyone know?”

“I’m nineteen, Dad.”

“You’re still my son.” He stared at Nasir like he thought he was about to be challenged on that statement.

Nasir lowered his head instead. “I know.”

“You’re not having a temper tantrum and storming out again.”

“That wasn’t a temper tantrum that was getting away before things got worse.”

His father arched an eyebrow at him.

Nasir pressed his lips together. “Think what you want. I still mean everything I said. Did you think about that?”

“Nasir--”

“I’m going to take a shower.” Nasir walked past his father. Anything else he had to say wasn’t going to matter. The same went for whatever his parents would say.

 

Nasir spent most of his time at Chadara’s. His parents didn’t like it but if he wasn’t going to see his friend until summer he wanted to make the most of it. He also didn’t care for being home at all and when he was he largely kept to his room. Whenever he did call Agron, his parents were either out of the house or asleep. He didn’t count down the days until he got back to college but he did keep track of how many weeks it was, at least until the end. Then he switched to days after all.

Saying goodbye to Chadara was strange. When he’d flown in, he thought she’d be leaving with him. He also thought he’d be able to talk to her during the school year. He was under no illusions that she would call but he guessed things had been building to this for a while. He just hadn’t been paying attention.

He tried not to think about that when he flew back or how the tension remained between his parents and him when he said goodbye to them. Unlike with Chadara, their hugs had been brief, even if his mother had tried to prolong it. He knew he should be better to them but he was waiting for them to make the first move. He could only meet them halfway. The rest was up to them.

When the plane landed, it took forever for him to get off. That was the problem with being in the very back. He had to force himself not to run to meet his boyfriend. His pace was, however, as fast as he could get away with.

He finally saw Agron. Just Agron. Spartacus had probably gone to get something or use the bathroom. Agron smiled at him but instead of hugging him, he touched Nasir’s cheek.

“What’s this?” He dragged his fingers across the hair on Nasir’s face.

“Don’t like my beard?”

“I didn’t think you’d take me up on it.”

Nasir grinned. “You know better than to challenge me.”

They both leaned in at the same time and their lips met. They remained that way for some time before Nasir pulled back.

“Where’s Spartacus?” He asked.

“I drove.”

Nasir blinked then he felt himself beaming. “You did? Your hand--”

“A lot better. My physical therapist still says there’s a lot of work to do. It’ll probably never be the same but at least I can use it.”

“That’s great, Agron.” Nasir kissed him again briefly.

Agron was the one to draw back this time. “This will take some getting used to.”

“What?”

“The beard.” Agron smiled and reached up to touch Nasir’s chin.

“You won’t have to. I’m shaving when we get back.” He lowered his voice. “After I give you that blowjob.”

Agron’s smile widened into a grin. “I need to challenge you more often.”

“Tell me you don’t believe I can come ten times in one day.” Nasir replied quietly.

“That sounds like a challenge for me.”

“Then you should take it.” Nasir took his hand and pulled him toward the exit. “Let’s go to your place and you can.”

On the way to Agron’s apartment they avoided talking about how Nasir’s break had been. They already knew. Instead Nasir asked Agron about his class schedule, when he thought Spartacus was going to have the History Club host another boring lecture they’d have to attend, and anything that came to mind.

“So is Spartacus waiting for us when we get back?” Nasir asked when they were five minutes away.

“He’s getting back tomorrow. It’ll just be us.”

“Oh. What are we going to do with all that time?” Nasir laughed.

As soon as they were in the apartment, Nasir made it clear _exactly_ what he wanted to do with all that time. He had his arms around Agron and was pulling him close. Agron allowed the kiss, leaning into him and circling his arms around Nasir’s waist. But then he withdrew.

“I need to ask you something first.”

“You couldn’t in the car?” Fuck, Nasir just wanted to kiss him. No, that wasn’t all he wanted.

“It’s not a conversation for the car.”

Nasir unwound his arms from Agron’s shoulders. “What is it?”

“Spartacus is graduating next year. You could move in now that you’re getting a job.”

Nasir didn’t see why Agron couldn’t have mentioned this before. “I should have thought of that.”

“So you want to?”

Nasir ran his hand up Agron’s arm up to his shoulder. “You’ll be hell on my grades but yes. Of course I do. I practically live here already.”

Agron grinned. “Great.”

“Kissing now?”

Agron nodded. “And more.”

Nasir grabbed Agron’s ass and brought him closer.

“I have lube by the couch,” Agron said.

“I promised you something first.” Nasir moved his hand to Agron’s zipper and pulled it down, then he jerked Agron’s jeans and boxers down.

Agron rested his hands on Nasir’s shoulders as Nasir knelt in front of him. He wrapped his hand around Agron’s cock and guided it to his mouth. He licked the length of it first and swirled his tongue over the slit before taking it in his mouth.

It had been much, much too long since Nasir tasted Agron or heard him moan like that in person though the sound was familiar from when he’d spent his time describing what he would like to do to Agron over the phone. Now he had his chance. He bobbed his head, taking Agron in deeper, pulling back, repeating the movement but when Agron began to thrust into him, Nasir stopped. He let Agron take over, driving in as deep as he wanted. He knew how far to go and when he should stop. Practice had been an excellent teacher and they knew each other’s limits.

One of Agron’s hands buried itself in Nasir’s hair while the other gripped his shoulder tightly.

“Nasir…” Agron groaned. “Oh fuck, I have to stop.”

Agron’s hips stilled but Nasir made sure to drag his tongue across the underside of Agron’s cock and lick up over the tip as he pulled away.

“How was that?” He asked.

“Different but good. So fucking good.” Agron tugged at Nasir’s hair. “Come on.”

Nasir waited as Agron got his jeans and boxers, along with his socks and shoes, off all the way and Nasir took the time to kick off his own shoes and remove his shirt. Then he let Agron pull him to the couch. Agron pushed him onto it before finally taking off his own shirt. He tugged at Nasir’s jeans.

“What are you doing still wearing these?” He climbed over Nasir.

“Waiting for you to take them off.” Nasir grasped Agron’s shoulderblades. He gasped when Agron circled his nipple with his tongue before nipping.

Agron ran his fingers over the scar on Nasir’s side. Nasir moved his hand up over Agron’s arm. Agron pulled his hand away and reached between them, lowering Nasir’s zipper. He cupped him with his hand as he moved his lips up his chest, reaching his collarbone and then kissing his neck.

“Agron…” As soon as the name left Nasir’s mouth, his jeans were being jerked down.

Agron pressed his lips to Nasir’s. “I love the way you taste,” he said once he’d pulled away.

“You mean the way you taste.” Nasir licked his lips. “Get the lube and then fuck me until I can’t breathe.”

Agron kissed him again, harder, and then drew back. He grabbed the lube from a stand on the couch and spread it over his fingers. “Want me to return the favor?” He asked as he bent low over Nasir, hovering over his cock.

Nasir grabbed Agron’s hair and pushed his head down. “Yes.”

Agron wrapped his lips around Nasir’s cock as he pressed a finger inside him. But he pulled away a second later. “Jesus, you’re tight. It really has been a wh--”

Nasir pressed him down again. “Agron. _Please._ ”

“Keep talking.”

The warmth of Agron’s mouth enveloped him again. Keep talking, Agron had asked but for a minute Nasir didn’t know what he should say. He grasped at one of the cushions of the couch, willing his breaths to even out instead of coming in ragged gasps.

“I need you to fuck me,” he said after he’d collected himself. “I need you inside me. I want that pain as you spread me apart because your fingers,” which were currently working him steadily open as Agron moved his head over him, “are never enough. It always hurts but I love it and I need more. I need that pain and that pleasure and I fall apart every fucking time.” Nasir hissed as he felt himself coming closer and his hips bucked up into Agron’s mouth but just that once. He let Agron do the work, let him determine how quickly his lips were going to move over his cock.

He meant to stop Agron before he got too far but his voice trailed off into groans. His fingers tightened in Agron’s hair and he only took him in faster and deeper, spurred on by every sound that left Nasir’s throat. Before Nasir realized what had happened, his muscles tensed, he felt the tension break and the pleasure shoot through his cock. He jerked into Agron’s mouth as he came and Agron swallowed him down. When it was over and Agron had pulled away to kiss his stomach, Nasir could do nothing but gasp and tremble. He barely noticed when Agron removed his fingers but when it registered he pushed himself up.

“You’re not done with me, are you?” He asked.

“No, you’re ready for me to fuck you.” Agron teased Nasir’s nipple, then pushed up to kiss his lips and press him back down to the couch. He brought his hips up and his hard cock rubbed against Nasir’s ass.

Agron pulled Nasir’s hand away from his head and laced their fingers together. He pulled away and the taste of Nasir’s own seed lingered on his lips. He licked at them.

“You’re going to make me come again before this is over.”

“Ten times, remember?” Agron kissed him again. He arched his back, let go of Nasir’s hand, and took his own cock so he could press it inside of Nasir.

Nasir hadn’t been lying before. It did hurt and he winced, letting his eyes fall shut.

“You O.K.?” Agron smoothed down Nasir’s hair.

Nasir nodded. “I’m great,” he said, fully meaning it. He opened his eyes. “Shit, do you know how much I missed this?”

Agron smiled down at him. “Yes.”

He kissed Nasir’s forehead as he thrust into him, slowly, giving him more time to get used to this. Agron was right when he’d said-- or at least tried to say-- that it had been a while. But Nasir’s body remembered this. It remembered Agron. Nasir would never give it the chance to forget him. But it wasn’t easy to relax and even when Agron set the pace, Nasir still found himself cringing slightly.

“Fuck, Agron. You’re going to split me apart one day.” Nasir grabbed Agron’s hips and pulled him closer in time with the next thrust.

“Want me to stop?” Agron asked, stilling his hips.

Nasir pulled at him again, making him rock inside of Nasir. “Not until I’ve come ten times today.”

Agron ran his hand down Nasir’s body while the other went to grip his hip. Nasir let out a heavy breath and barely had time to suck in air before Agron’s lips covered his. He felt the edge of Agron’s fingernails rake down his stomach, another pain that distracted briefly from the fading burn of Agron’s cock.

Nasir moved his hands up to wrap around Agron’s waist, then under his shoulder blades, then he moved on down his arm. He couldn’t cover enough of him, reacquainting himself with a body that he was intimately familiar with. He remembered where to touch Agron-- that spot on his back-- to make groan and pull away from Nasir’s mouth so he could gasp.

They were both breathing heavily, both dragging their fingers down each other’s skin, both meeting each other in time-- each thrust. The pain had passed. Now there was just that deep, filling sense of pleasure each time Agron’s hips bucked forward.

Nasir kissed Agron’s throat. A vein pulsed beneath his lips, strong and quick. Nasir pressed a hand to his lover’s chest to feel the beating of his heart directly. Within a moment, Agron’s hand covered Nasir’s heart as well and remained there even as Agron reached down and grabbed Nasir’s cock, already hardening in his fingers. Having come not long before, it didn’t take very long before Nasir reached the edge and fell over it, spilling into Agron’s hand just as Agron came inside of him.

They kept their hands on each other, feeling their still speeding heartbeats. Agron pulled out of Nasir, lowering himself on the couch so he could more comfortably kiss Nasir’s lips.

“I missed you.” Nasir mumbled as Agron pulled away by a fraction, his lips brushing against Agron’s as he talked.

“Me too.”

They kissed again. Agron bit Nasir’s bottom lip and pulled before pressing his lips to Nasir’s jaw, then down his neck. Nasir closed his eyes and didn’t even open them when he felt Agron move back up to kiss his lips.

“You fell asleep on me?”

Nasir’s eyes flickered open as a small smile came across his face. “I had a long day.”

“It’s not over.” Agron leaned in.

This time Nasir was more responsive when Agron kissed him. “Good. You can help me forget about break.”

“It’ll be like you never left.” Agron promised, moving down to kiss Nasir’s chest.

Nasir’s fingers buried in Agron’s hair once more. “Perfect.”

 

Nasir got a job as a receptionist at the Center for Students with Accommodations, which Agron seemed to find amusing given they’d both been there quite a bit after the accident to discuss accommodations and negotiate getting incompletes for their classes. The pay was about what you’d expect from a work-study job but at this point Nasir was just saving for the apartment with Agron, which was cheap as it was student housing, and for money after college. He didn’t need much now. Agron was also working though it was just free lance charging people for fitness training. Now that he could grip again, if not very well, he could demonstrate what to do if called for it. Again, it didn’t pay well, but it was good experience. He said. The downside to this was that they couldn’t see each other as often as they had before.

For instance, right now Nasir could be working out with Agron, studying with him, playing basketball with him (and sucking at it), or-- his favorite-- sucking him off. Instead, he was stuck at the front desk, waiting for someone to walk in. He checked the next appointment for the director and froze at the name.

_Crixus?_ He hadn’t heard from him since before summer. He received updates from Naevia, of course, and knew that he was doing, if not well, then as well as could be expected. Was he coming back next year? Nasir’s fingers itched to get out his phone, call Naevia, and ask her, but he resisted.

The half hour that he waited dragged on. Nasir’s gaze kept flicking toward the door. Finally, it opened and there was Crixus, looking like he’d lost some of his muscles along with his tan, but otherwise pretty good. He was far better than the last time Nasir had seen him, in any case. Behind him were his parents, of a similar build although his father was taller.

Crixus’s eyes landed on Nasir immediately. He smiled broadly. “Nasir.”

Nasir returned the smile. “I saw your name on the schedule.” He pushed his chair away and stood. Crixus held out his hand and Nasir shook it. “It’s really good to see you.” He continued. “Are you coming back next year?”

Crixus let go of Nasir. “Unless another car accident happens.”

“Chris, don’t say that.” His mother chided.

Crixus rolled his eyes and shrugged his shoulders. “Mothers.”

“I’ll let Ms. Sandman know you’re here.” Nasir waved to the seats across from him. “Sit down.” He grabbed the phone, dialed the right extension, and let the director know her appointment was here.

While Crixus’s parents had taken a seat, Crixus himself was standing. It was a welcome sight. He was literally on his feet again.

“So how’s that idiot you call a boyfriend?”

Nasir grinned. “He’s fine. We’re having a lot of fun. His arm’s better too.”

“His arm?” Crixus laid his hand on the desk and leaned against it.

“Yeah, they think he has some nerve damage but it’s starting to go away so maybe it was inflammation. I don’t know.” Nasir looked at Crixus’s hand. “You want to sit down?”

“How long will I be waiting?”

“Probably five minutes. It’s all right. I won’t tell the others that you needed to rest.”

Crixus mouthed the words “fuck you” and Nasir laughed.

“Crixus, really. Go on.”

Crixus shook his head but went to sit down anyway. It turned out he didn’t have to wait five minutes though. Just when Nasir was ready to ask him how he’d been, the door to the director’s office opened. Crixus shot Nasir a mock-annoyed look before standing and going with her.

After that, it was back to waiting in silence and boredom. When Crixus came back, Nasir smiled at him again.

“Have some time?” Nasir asked.

“I’m seeing Naevia now. Want to come?”

Nasir gave him a tight smile. “Work,” he said, gesturing to the desk.

“That’s too bad. If I don’t see you later today, have fun until next semester.”

“Don’t get into trouble until then.” Nasir shook Crixus’s hand one last time before he left with his parents.

He sighed but didn’t have long until the door opened again. He looked up, expecting a walk in but it was Agron.

“Business or pleasure?” Nasir asked, not sure what the answer was given the state of Agron’s arm.

“Pleasure.” Agron walked around the desk. “Guess what fuck I ran into?”

“Crixus? He was just in here.”

“Yeah.” Agron got behind Nasir and put his hands on the shorter man’s shoulders. “I told him to give me more bad movies because I was enjoying them so much. He thought I was joking.”

“You only like them because you can focus on feeling me up. Mm.” Nasir bit back a moan as Agron rubbed his tense shoulders, well, more like shoulder. He was mostly just running his right hand over Nasir’s corresponding shoulder. “I’m working.”

“No you’re not. No one’s here.”

“They could walk in--” Nasir insisted but Agron cut him off.

“Yeah? Expecting anyone?”

“No.”

“Then don’t worry.” Agron let go of Nasir’s shoulder and pulled his hair back, dragging his fingers through the strands.

“I don’t distract you when you’re--”

Just as Agron moved to run his hands down the sides of Nasir’s neck, the door opened. Nasir straightened while Agron stepped back.

“Uhm...” It was a young woman, probably a freshman. “I need to make an appointment with Ms. Sandman.”

“Right.” Nasir pushed his chair closer to the desk and pulled up the schedule on the computer. “Agron, I’ll see you later, alright?” He was too focused on the computer screen and acting professional to see his reaction.

“Alright.” At least he didn’t sound irritated though maybe a little put out.

Nasir gave the student a form to fill out but he caught Agron’s eyes before the man left and they exchanged a smile. “Once I’m off work we’ll watch one of those bad movies,” he said.

Agron nodded and grinned.

Once he left, Nasir caught the student looking at him.

“I’ve seen you two on campus,” she said. “You’re cute.”

Why was it people-- when they approved of the relationship, anyway-- always described them as cute? They weren’t cute.

Still, Nasir made himself smile. “Thanks.”

 

“I thought you said you grew a beard.” Those were the first words out of Faizan’s mouth when he stopped his car outside of the building Nasir worked in and Nasir climbed in.

“I did. I shaved it after I got back. I didn’t like it.” Nasir closed the door and buckled his seatbelt.

“Tell me you took a picture first.”

“Agron insisted on it.”

“Send it to me.” Faizan pulled out of the parking lot and out onto the street.

They were going to some nice restaurant but within both of their budgets. It was a treat for both of them. They couldn’t meet on the college campus all the time.

“Good to be back?” His brother asked.

Nasir leaned back in his seat. “Faizan, you have no idea. If I had to stay there for one more day I thought my parents would drive me crazy. I think they did.”

“They love you. That has to count for something.”

Nasir didn’t answer right away. Even if that weren’t true, he couldn’t object. He knew he didn’t have a right to. Faizan and Nasir’s parents had died when they were young and while Nasir had been adopted, Faizan was left to the foster care system. He would always be an orphan.

“I know it does,” Nasir said finally.

“Sorry, I know it’s complicated.”

“It is. That’s why I’m glad I’ve got you.”

Faizan smiled. “That’s what big brothers are for.”

They were about halfway to the restaurant when the car started sputtering. A mile later, just as Faizan pulled over, it died.

Faizan swore. They both got out. Nasir watched while Faizan inspected the engine.

“I have no idea what’s wrong.” He admitted. “Shit.”

Nasir got out his phone. “I’ll look up towing companies.”

“I can’t afford this.” Faizan slammed down the trunk.

“I’ll help you out. It’s what younger brothers are for.” Nasir called the towing company, then as he hung up, he scrolled up his contact list to Agron’s name. “We’ll need someone to get us.” He started.

“Alhena’s at work.”

“Agron’s free.” Nasir watched his brother carefully.

Faizan looked uncertain but he didn’t say no. “Fine.”

Nasir called his boyfriend. “Hey Agron, can you do me a favor? Faizan’s car broke down…”

Fifteen minutes later, Agron was there and smiling at them. “Need a ride?” He asked.

“Thank you so much.” Nasir wrapped his arms around Agron and kissed him.

“You’re welcome.” Agron looked over Nasir’s shoulder. “Hi, Faizan.”

“Hi. Thanks for getting us.”

Nasir let go of Agron so he could look from him to Faizan. His brother didn’t seem to be hostile and he wasn’t glaring at Agron.

Agron’s arm wound around Nasir’s waist and his hand settled on his hip. “I told you, you’re welcome. Don’t worry about it. I couldn’t leave my boyfriend and his brother stranded.” Agron guided Nasir toward his car. “Want me to take you to the restaurant or take you two back home?”

Faizan looked at Nasir. “Still want to?”

“Sure. Can Agron come? It’s not fair to leave him waiting.”

Faizan hesitated. His gaze turned on Agron. “You’re right.” He gave them both a forced smile. “Want to eat with us?”

“Hell y--” Agron turned to look at Nasir briefly. “I mean, yeah.”

Nasir resisted the urge to press his palm to his face.

But Agron was actually well behaved after that. They talked on the way there. He was nice and, shockingly, polite. There were a few curses in there but he avoided the word “cunt.” Even better, he succeeded at making Faizan laugh. Nasir had to hide his grin by taking a sip of his drink at that point.

When they dropped Faizan off at his apartment complex, Faizan waved goodbye and they both waved back. Then, after Faizan had disappeared but before Agron started driving, Nasir leaned over and kissed him.

“I love you.”

Agron grinned. “Was I really that good?”

“You were great.” Nasir got his hand around the back of Agron’s head and held him into another kiss for a long time before he pulled away. “Take me back to your apartment?”

“Fuck, yes.”

Nasir just smiled at him as he settled back into his seat and Agron put the car back into drive.

 

Nasir was supposed to be studying. What he was in fact doing was making little doodles in the margins of his notes, a habit normally restricted to boring classes and now for boring reading material. He had just gone back to actually looking at his notes when his phone rang. Torn between feeling annoyed as he had just decided to be productive and grateful that he had an excuse not to study, he answered it.

“Hey.”

“Hi, Nasir.” It was his brother.

“Hey.” Nasir repeated. “How are you?”

“Good. I just rearranged the seating for the walima.”

Nasir leaned back in his seat. “Why’d you do that? I thought it was all settled.”

“I had to add another person to the list,” Faizan said casually.

“Oh?”

“Yeah, Agron.”

Nasir’s mind went blank for a moment. “Agron?” He repeated louder than he intended.

“I could tell how much he means to you and-- he’s not that bad, really.”

Was this actually happening? One car ride and dinner later and Faizan had changed his mind about his boyfriend?

“Really?” Nasir asked, still dumbfounded.

“As long as he doesn’t curse all the time.”

“No!” Nasir said hurriedly. “No, he won’t. I promise. Are you sure Alhena doesn’t mind?”

“No, I told her it’d mean a lot to you. Just tell me if you break up with him so I can go back to the seating before,” Faizan said the last part as a joke but Nasir could tell he was actually serious.

“That won’t happen. Thank you, Faizan.”

“You’re welcome.”

Nasir grinned and his mouth remained that way as he kept talking to Faizan, just catching up but he really couldn’t wait to tell Agron, even if this meant more to Nasir than it did to him. As soon as he got off the phone with Faizan, he called him.

“Uh, hi.” Agron answered.

“Can I come over?” Nasir asked right away.

“I don’t know if now’s a good time.”

Nasir’s smile dropped from his face. “What happened?”

“It’s nothing bad. O.K., it’s fucking bad.”

“Agron, what happened?”

“Spartacus broke up with Mira.”

Nasir’s jaw dropped.

Fifteen minutes later he was at Agron’s apartment. Spartacus was drinking. Agron held two beers and as soon as Nasir was through the door, he shoved one into his hand.

“We’re having a Spartacus-makes-stupid-fucking-decisions party.”

“It was not a stupid decision.” Spartacus protested.

Nasir twisted the lid off the beer bottle and took a sip. “Alright, what happened?”

“Neither of us had been happy for a while,” Spartacus said. “She wanted more than I could give her. I didn’t feel as strongly as I should have. She deserved more than that.”

“He broke up with her for a dumbass reason.” Agron translated.

“Are you listening to me?” Spartacus’s tone turned hard.

“How did Mira react?” Nasir asked.

“She wasn’t happy but she didn’t cry. She took it well.” Spartacus replied.

“Did you talk to her about if before actually breaking up?” Nasir took a seat on the couch beside his friend.

“Yes. She said it didn’t matter but I could tell she wasn’t happy with how things were.” Spartacus looked from him to Agron. “Do we have to talk about this?”

Agron took a long drink. “We’re all going to be talking about it. We needed to hear your side of the story.”

“Now you have.”

Agron turned to Nasir. “I still think he’s a fucking idiot.” He sat down beside him.

“It’s too late to take it back now.” Nasir wasn’t sure if Mira would accept an attempt to get back together though that was a moot point. Once Spartacus made a decision he was difficult to sway.

“True. Next time don’t be an idiot. Come to me first.”

“I’m not sure that’s the best advice.” Nasir teased.

Agron kicked his foot, then grabbed his thigh.

Spartacus glanced at the two of them. “You two are not kicking me out of the apartment tonight.”

“No, I came to tell Agron something.” Though Nasir realized after he spoke that now was not the best time.

“What?” Agron asked.

Like he’d just said before, it was too late to take that back. “You’re invited to the walima.”

Agron smiled. “After one dinner?”

“Driving us around at a moment’s notice helped.” Nasir mirrored his smile.

“Walima?” Spartacus asked.

“It’s for Faizan’s wedding.” Agron supplied. “They have this dinner after.”

“Well done, Agron. I told you he would forgive you if you worked hard enough.”

So it had bothered Agron enough that he’d told Spartacus. Or else it had bothered him that Nasir was upset about it. Probably the latter.

“Now that you’ve delivered the news, stay here a while.” Agron wrapped his arm around Nasir’s shoulder. “We’ll all get drunk together.”

“Then I’ll have to crash on your couch.” Nasir pointed out.

“Take the bed with me. I won’t kick you and we won’t keep Spartacus up.”

“Deal.”

 

More time passed. Nasir found himself caught up in a lot of things. Work was, by and large, boring. His classes were sometimes the same and the assignments were tedious and stressful. He didn’t even want to think about his papers. At least he had Agron and his friends. The state of upheaval that Spartacus and Mira’s break up had thrown them into had passed quickly once everyone realized that the two parties involved seemed to be taking it well though Spartacus better than Mira. The other thing he had to look forward to was Faizan’s approaching wedding date.

He was thinking about that while he lay on the couch of Agron’s apartment, head resting on his boyfriend’s lap.

“Do you have a tux or do you need to rent one?”

“Do we wear that to a walima?” Agron asked. He stroked Nasir’s head.

“I don’t know. Probably? It doesn’t matter. I want to see you in one.”

“I haven’t worn one since my senior prom. I should show you some pictures.”

“I don’t want to see pictures.” Nasir pulled on Agron’s shirt. “I’m sure you look great in it.”

“They’re really fucking uncomfortable.”

“Yeah, I remember from _my_ senior prom.” Nasir sat up.

Agron got his arm around Nasir’s waist and pulled him back down again. “I’m sure I don’t want to think about you at prom.”

“Believe it or not, I didn’t have a date.”

“Did you get laid anyway?” Agron asked.

“No, I wasn’t interested in anyone.” Nasir stared up at Agron, trying to read if he was jealous but he didn’t seem to be. If he were that answer probably appeased him.

“You’ll get laid this time.”

Nasir pulled sharply at Agron’s shirt. “It’s my brother’s wedding, Agron. I’m not thinking about that.”

“You should. I look good in a tux.”

Nasir laughed. He let his eyes shut as Agron ran a hand through his hair.

“Are you going to have one of these yourself?” Agron asked after a while.

Nasir opened his eyes. “One of what?”

“A walima?”

Nasir didn’t answer right away. That wasn’t a proposal it was just an honest question. “I don’t think so.” Nasir finally answered.

“I know you were thinking of converting,” Agron said.

“Yeah, I was but… maybe religion isn’t for me. I believe in something after death but I don’t have that conviction you need to actually go to church or a mosque. Nothing really fits me.”

“I know what you mean but then my parents were never big on taking me to church.”

Nasir let out a small laugh. “I don’t imagine they were.” He took Agron’s right hand in his own and felt Agron’s fingers curl around his. Another small victory for him-- for them. “My parents always took me.”

“Do you still go when you visit?” Agron asked.

Nasir’s voice was soft when he spoke. “I stopped going when I turned 16 and got my license. I decided to stop playing along with them and if they made me go I threatened to leave. So they stopped forcing me but not trying to guilt me into it.”

“I don’t know how you stand them.” Agron never could mask his distaste for Nasir’s parents well and now was no exception.

“I don’t really.” He paused. “I’m signing up for summer classes so I won’t have to.”

Agron’s expression switched from irritated (on Nasir’s behalf) to excitement. “You will?”

“Yeah. Want to stay with me?” Nasir offered.

“Can I do it without signing up for classes?”

“Probably. You can ask.”

Agron grinned. “I will.”

“Your parents won’t mind?”

Agron shook his head. “They’ll understand. We can visit them on the weekends or once your classes are over.”

“Speaking of summer classes-- they are intensive so I won’t be able to do much.”

“Having you around is good enough for me.” Agron assured him, still smiling. “You can move in early and sleep in my bed.”

“Don’t kick me.” Nasir smiled.

“You can use Spartacus’s room if I do.”

“That’s a plan.” Nasir sat up and kissed Agron. He pulled on the collar of Agron’s shirt. “So about looking good in a tux.”

“I’ll get one and show you.” Agron leaned in to kiss Nasir.

“Good.” And then Nasir let Agron’s lips cover his.

 

Nasir and Agron weren’t overdressed in their tuxedos although they did stand out a little. Most of the other guests at the walima had just gone with suits. Nasir handed their gift to his brother, congratulated him and Alhena, and took his seat at Faizan’s table.

Nasir wasn’t used to the food but he liked it. Fortunately, Agron seemed to as well. As they started talking, he kept waiting for Agron to stick his foot in his mouth but Agron was careful. He paused before responding to give himself time to filter his words. It was just Faizan and Alhena’s friends at the table so a “damn” probably would have been excusable, if not advisable, but Agron didn’t slip. Nasir wondered if he’d practiced with Spartacus.

Nasir enjoyed listening to Faizan’s friends. It was looking into a life that he hadn’t shared. He hadn’t met his brother’s friends until today and he hadn’t heard stories about him either.

Eventually, Faizan and Alhena left to dance, joined by some of their friends.

Agron looked over at the older guests. “We should probably stay here.”

“I think we should.” That didn’t stop him from reaching under the table and taking Agron’s hand. It wasn’t like anyone else could see.

“Having fun?” Agron asked.

Nasir smiled at him. “I am. Are you?”

“Yeah.”

“Thank you for not emphasizing that with another word.” Nasir nudged him with his foot.

Agron hit Nasir right back with the toe of his shoe. “I told you I could control myself.”

“It’s a first.” Nasir’s smile broadened.

“So do you want to do this one day?”

“You asked me that before,” Nasir said.

“No.” Agron looked more serious. “I mean get married.”

Nasir straightened. “Are you proposing?”

“No,” Agron said quickly. “No, I’m asking-- if you’d like to one day.”

“One day…” Nasir considered that. “Maybe, if it’s with the right person.”

“One day.” Agron repeated. He squeezed Nasir’s hand. “That sounds good to me.”

 

The walima had passed. So had that night. Nasir had been tired but Agron had insisted that Nasir looked good or rather “really fucking good” and Nasir had to admit that Agron looked the same. Spartacus had to bang on Agron’s door to get them to be quiet.

The rest of the semester was too stressful for Nasir to recall beyond a shower of notes, pages of papers, and passing out secure in Agron’s arms, too tired to do anything else. He didn’t wake up with bruises after. But once it was over, Nasir wished he could repeat the semester again. Spartacus, Gannicus, Mira, and Saxa were graduating. It would just be him, Agron, Naevia, and Crixus next year.

The night before Mira left, they were all together. For once it wasn’t to watch some historical movie or to attend one of the lectures that Spartacus had arranged. Most of them were drinking. Mira abstained as she had to leave early tomorrow. Nasir hadn’t felt much like it either and, with Gannicus and Saxa there, he figured that he needed to stay sober to help rein them in.

“Did we vote on History Club president?” Nasir asked. He knew very well that they hadn’t but it was better than outright stating that they’d forgotten.

“We’re not having one,” Spartacus said. “Crixus and Agron will both be president. Both of them together should be capable, if they get along.”

“Spartacus is running a dictatorship.” Agron grabbed Spartacus’s neck and shook him lightly.

Spartacus smiled. “ _Ran_ a dictatorship.”

“It’s hard to believe you’re leaving.” Nasir confessed. His gaze passed over the room, taking in his friends all together for what was possibly the last time.

“None of us are leaving the city yet. I’ll visit to make sure Agron is taking care of the apartment.”

Agron slung his arm around Nasir’s shoulders. “Nasir will be taking care of it.”

“I’m not your maid, Agron.”

Agron laughed and kissed Nasir’s head.

Spartacus smiled and looked from them to Mira.

“Talk to her before I hit you,” Agron said.

“You couldn’t touch me.” But Spartacus left to speak with Mira. He tapped her on the shoulder.

Nasir turned his attention to Agron. “Ready for summer?”

“You’re taking classes. I should ask you.”

Nasir smiled. “I’m ready. Give me a blowjob at the end of the day to reward me.”

“Every day.” Agron promised.

Agron’s gaze shifted from Nasir. Nasir followed it and saw that Spartacus was hugging Mira. A hug, not a kiss, but they were ending their college days as friends. For a brief moment, Nasir was struck with the fear that one day that might be him and Agron but then Agron’s hand came to rest over his nape.

“One thing I’ll miss this summer,” Agron said.

“Oh?”

“You sexting me.”

Nasir grinned. He leaned forward and pushed himself up to kiss Agron. “I’m going to grab a beer. Want one?”

“Yeah.”

“Be right back.” Nasir wove through his friends to the kitchen but once he reached the refrigerator, he took out his phone.

_Would you rather have your lips around a beer bottle or my cock? I’ll be waiting for you in your bedroom in five minutes. Naked, fingering myself, and ready._

Nasir watched as Agron grabbed his phone. His eyes widened at the text and he looked over at Nasir, who smiled.

Agron grinned then texted something back.

_Five minutes._

Agron had him pinned against the bed five minutes later and he was thoroughly fucking him within ten. So what if Gannicus and Saxa interrupted them about halfway through when they had the very same idea and decided Agron’s room would make for the best location. And maybe their other friends laughed at them and couldn’t stop joking about it. But Nasir didn’t mind too much. He wouldn’t end his sophomore year any other way.


End file.
